White Cherry Women
by Hypnosys
Summary: Azula es liberada de la prisión en su 18 cumpleaños para vivir con su tío. El cursi Señor del Fuego Zuko la quiere hacer "buena". Quiere darle otra oportunidad. Tyzula.
1. El Principio

Que tal traigo esta traducción de lo que es para mi la mejor historia de Tyzula que jamas he leido y quería compartirla con todos mis colegas de habla hispana, este fanfic contiene Femslash(chica/chica) por lo que si no les agrada mejor no lo lean, aqui solo respeto y tolerancia.

La historia le pertenece a **YoyoWarrior**

****Todo lo demas a BryKo y MiDaM

* * *

Gente en uniformes finos, tuberías de oro chapado con aluminio por dentro. Luces, linternas, muros y ventanas. Todo en el mundo había salido hoy con sus colores asquerosos para atormentarla, parpadeo sus ojos y luego bajo la mirada. Nada era constante. Si algún objeto salía de su linea de visión, al momento siguiente ya estaba en un sitio completamente distinto. Abundantes chasquidos de pretenciosos nobles pidiendo que llenaran sus tazas de te, platos dando vueltas, platicar acerca de nada y escuchar nada.

Alrededor de Azula la tienda de té se movía como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. No había movimientos suaves o gente con corazones y cabezas con los que caminar, solo un escenario siempre cambiando. Se aferro a sus rodillas por milésima vez como si fueran una ancla, y así poder permanecer sin cambiar, así no desaparecería entre los marcos de la tienda de té. Sus párpados se iban cerrando cada vez mas conforme la luz de la tarde iba tomando un brillante color naranja anunciando la puesta del sol y sus sensibles ojos no podían soportalo.

Nadie dijo que hoy en la tienda de té tendría que ser un día feliz, Nadie le dijo hoy a las aves que cantaran y a los ciudadanos que tuvieran festividades. En su primer día de libertad el sol brillaba demasiado, la gente parecía sin rostros e incluso peor, ella también lo parecía. En prisión al menos la gente sabía que tenían que temerle. Le dieron una nueva identidad. Alguien triste y arrepentida acurrucada sola en la tienda de té. De una prisión a otra, siempre vigilada, siempre controlada.

Su suave y oscuro pelo revoloteaba frente a sus profundos ojos dorados flotando con la brisa. A diferencia de sus ropas las cuales no se movían ni un milímetro mientras colgaban inserviblemente alrededor de su esquelética piel blanca. Ella no tenia la energía en la mañana de atarse el pelo en su peinado real. No cuando por tanto tiempo no había tenido la necesidad de lucir presentable para nadie mas que los oscuros muros de piedra y para los guardias que la mantenían vigilada.

Pero ella ya no estaba en prisión. El día que cumplió dieciocho le dieron un boleto de primera clase a Ba Sing Se. Ella se gano la aprobación porque la cárcel no le estaba haciendo bien y ella estaba solo siguiendo ordenes en la guerra, ella era después de todo solo una niña. El sentimental Señor del Fuego Zuko llego con una razón después de otra, todas mentiras. El quería que su hermana viviera con su tío para que la reformara, para que la hiciera "buena". Funciono con el después de todo. Entonces tal vez algún día se podrían sentar todos juntos a tomar té o algo.

Aun así la libertad era libertad y azula nunca rechizaría una oferta de ese tipo. Ella sonreía mientras era escoltada fuera de su celda. La primera cosa que hizo cuando llego al Dragón de Jazmín fue escribirle una carta agradeciendole a su querido Zuzu por ser tan flexible, parecía ayer cuando el le prometía que jamas volvería a ver la luz del día de nuevo.

Que hacer con su nueva libertad era algo que aun no había decidido. Planear una revuelta en la Nación del Fuego podría tomar años. Además valía la pena? En la Nación de Fuego no había nada mas que gente que le fallo y la decepciono una y otra vez. Claro que le complacería reinar sobre ellos pero y después que? Sin importar que camino eligiera ella solo estaba sentada pasivamente mientras que el mundo bailaba a su alrededor. Tal vez era mejor de esa manera.

"Que tal, Azula" un par de párpado que escondían unos ojos dorados se abrieron, pero se cerraron inmediatamente después de estar expuestos a la brillante luz del atardecer.

"Si, tío?" pronunció el titulo como escupiéndole veneno, "Hay algo que quieras?"

"Querer, no, no quiero nada de ti Azula. Solo te vi sentándote aquí sola y pensé que podrías querer algo de té". Una vieja mano le ofreció una pequeña taza de te hirviendo al otro lado de la mesa. Tenia un olor extraño, Azula se atrevió a levantar los ojos un momento para ver la mirada inocente en la cara de Iroh. El se inclino exageradamente. "Vamos. Te ayudara a sentirte mejor."

Ella bajo su cabeza hacia la taza y sintió su vapor, el calor. Una pequeña y altanera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios mientras comenzaba a oler la bebida. "tiene licor?" Sus ojos brillantes viajaron al rostro de enfrente para verlo formar una pequeña risa y sacudir en una negación su cabeza. Levanto la taza y le dio un sorbo rápido. "Entonces no me ayudara."

Iroh suspiro, "Escuchame. Nada te podrá ayudar jamas si tu no te abres a las posibilidades." El puntualizo su ultima palabra mientras hacia un gesto con sus manos, "Lo que signifique ayuda para ti eso tu lo tendrás que decidir, pero confía en mi, la necesitas."

"Ah, Tío," una atemorizante sonrisa se poso en sus labios, "si tres años en prisión no fueron tu 'ayuda' entonces de que tengo que temer ahora? Me vas a atar a la columna de la cama y me vas a pegar con un palo hasta que empiece a besar bebes y cantar canciones?"

"No, Azula, ese es trabajo de el té." Una mano grande se poso sobre una de las de Azula mucho mas pequeñas. "Todo lo que voy a hacer es sentarme aquí y no meterme en lo que no me importa." Empezó a beber de su propio te luciendo contento.

Ayuda? Y ya había empezado. Todos en el mundo estaban convencidos de que había algo mal con ella, que ella era la del problema. Todo es política en realidad. Nadie esta siempre en lo correcto excepto el que gana y entonces todo lo demás es malo. Pobre azula no era nada mas que casualidades de la guerra, atrapada en una fría celda por ser una revolucionara, por ser enemiga del gobierno. El bien y el mal no existen.

Sus fieros ojos se posaron en su sonriente tío. "No lo lamento sabes? Lo haría todo de nuevo, tu eres un tonto igual que Zuko." tomó otro trago de su te para sentir el calor en su lengua y esparcir su calidez.

"Si eso es lo que piensas no puedo discutirlo. Somos lo que somos." Movió su mano que había estado presionando la de ella a el fondo de su taza de té. "Ninguna clase de castigo puede cambiar el corazón de una persona."

"Exactamente, y yo no he cambiado. Vas a tener que intentarlo mejor, tío." Azula tomo otro gran trago mientras escaneaba el cuarto con sus ojos parcialmente abiertos. La gente se estaba retirando. Estaba anocheciendo.

Iroh rió tontamente, "Y que es lo que estoy intentando? Solo estoy tomando te y siendo un conversador educado."

Azula se pauso un momento, mientras dejaba sus ojos seguir a la ultima persona en su viaje por la puerta. Si estaban solos podría escapar de su tío y encontrar una linda villa en el Reino Tierra para esconderse y planear. Seguramente eso seria mas productivo que estar en una olorosa tienda de té el resto de su vida.

Vacilo un movimiento con sus pies. Tenia unas pequeñas sandalias que se ajustaban a la alfombra de bajo de ella. Poso sus ojos en su tío mirandolo tomar su te pareciendo indiferente a su presencia.

Que fácil sería. Golpear su cuello en medio segundo, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar. Lo metería dulcemente en su cama para que un empleado lo encontrara.

En lugar de eso, se volteo, sus pies se movían casi solos hacía un pequeño cuarto donde se cambío de ropas. Todas las ideas en su cabeza perdieron el sentido, como zumbido sin importancia. Se quito sus sandalias de seda y las puso ordenadamente bajo su cama. Después le siguieron sus calcetas las cuales doblo y puso sobre las sandalias.

Claro que lo puedo haber matado facilmente, pero porque hacer lo que ellos esperaban que hiciera? Tenia toda una vida llena de oportunidades. Y por mucho tiempo no había tenido ningún tipo de oportunidad.

* * *

Nota: El principio es un poco confuso pero despues se hace mas facil, por cierto en el primer capitulo parece que el lugar donde viven y la tienda de te es en el mismo edificio, pero despues lo maneja en lugares separados.


	2. El Precipicio

Los labores manuales no le iban a Azula. Ella era una mente. Una planeadora, Un general. Claro que podría acabar con uno o dos nobles, librase de algunas mujeres que solo dicen tonterías, pero esto era ridículo.

Ella jamas había visto tantos idiotas en su vida. Los clientes pronunciaban mal el nombre de los Tés, pedían de leche y limón. Ella tenia sospechas de que a la mayoría de los consumidores de la tienda ni siquiera les gustaba el té, simplemente querían aparentar que eran sofisticados. Los del sector alto obviamente pensaba maravillas de si mismos y lo demostraban en la forma en la que le hablaban a Azula, su humilde servidora.

Si tenían una taza con una grieta era su culpa, si el té sabía raro era su culpa, si su cita no salía bien era su culpa. Pero ella lo tomaba profesionalmente con una sonrisa forzada y escupiendo en su taza, un pequeño truco que su tío le sugirió.

Aun así no era divertido trabajar como campesina, al menos comparado con la cantidad de diversión que obtenía de ordenar a todos los que estaban en su posición actual. Casi podía sentir un poco de simpatía por sus hermanos del proletariado. Casi.

Azula estaba orgullosa de si misma por haber durado tanto. Si su hermano pensó que podría denigrarla, humillarla, con algo tan básico, tenia que pensarlo mejor. Azula podía ser una chica trabajadora. Era algo estúpido, sin sentido y un desperdicio total pero ella podía hacerlo. Al menos por ahora.

Hoy era solo otra día mas para sobresalir y así lo hizo con una emoción atemorizante. Las multitudes de temprano en la mañana eran las mas quisquillosas y estaba aprendiendo que también las que tenían gustos mas exóticos. Fueron los primeros en preguntar por el proceso de elaboración cuando algo no les sabía bien. Viejos ricos y pedantes. Simplemente se disculparía con una reverencia y una sonrisa que le era devuelta por cada rostro.

Azula recogía las pequeñas tazas de porcelana de las de una pareja de ancianos muy educados. Apenas y las habían tocado, aun tenían el limón flotando en la superficie. Coloco las tazas sobre su bandeja con algo de trabajo, balanceando la pequeña cosa con su mano libre en un extraño movimiento. Sus pies empezaron su camino cuidadosamente hacia el mostrador para cambiar las tazas vacías por unas llenas y empezar la rutina otra vez.

Estaba esperado pacientemente que su tío terminara de procesar su ultima creación cuando de pronto su visión se oscureció.

"¿Adivina quien?" Azula sintió una ligera presión en sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera pensar en la dulce voz o en el olor a flores frescas llenando sus sentidos, volteo golpeando las manos que estaban en sus ojos y golpeando a su dueña en el estomago. Fuerte. La prisión no la había debilitado tanto después de todo.

Un segundo después tenia su mano sobre el hombro de la clienta en un gesto de preocupación, que era en realidad para no llamar la atención de la multitud que las estaba viendo y no por que le importara a quien hubiera golpeado.

"Sabia que debía traer puesta mi armadura." Una voz familiar se quejo ligeramente bajo un manojo de pelo castaño. Una larga trenza, una voz aguda e infantil... Azula se paralizo mientras un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ty Lee. Había golpeado a Ty Lee.

El sentimiento que experimento azula al ver a su vieja amiga fue uno difícil. Al principio no podía distinguir si estaba entusiasmada o enfurecida. Lo que fuese era un sentimiento fuerte en el fondo de su garganta como bilis y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlo dentro de si. Azula temía que si permitía que cualquier sonido pasara a través de sus labios fuertemente cerrados no seria nada mas que un incomprensible gemido, llamando a su querida amiga. Su molesta enemiga. Su Ty Lee. Simplemente se quedo mirándola tontamente y sin palabras que decir e incluso sin la habilidad de decirlas. No había nada en su cabeza, nada mas que un pesado dolor.

¿Qué había hecho ella por los últimos cuatro años? En algún momento Ty Lee debió haberle dicho en una de sus visitas, pero la información no le era muy clara ahora. Algunas veces era difícil escuchar en una celda. Había tantos sonidos, muchos de los cuales ella sospechaba que no eran siquiera reales. Pero fuera, en el mundo real Ty Lee había vivido sola sin necesidad de ella. Tal vez se unió de nuevo al circo. Tal vez había estado con su amada Mai. Tal vez se casó como una buena chica. Demonios, pudo haber hecho las tres cosas, ella era muy cambiante. Tal vez había algo en sus caprichos que ató a Ty Lee con ella todo este tiempo.

Azula miro hacia abajo, mas abajo que su cabello suelto y sus brazos cruzados, atreviendose a hablar antes de que su cabeza formara las palabras, "Ty Lee." Su voz decidió tomar un tono duro así que decidió seguir con el. ¿Todo este burbujeo en el fondo de su estomago era amargura? Ella podía manejar la amargura. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Ty Lee se enderezo con una mueca de dolor y fijo sus ojos en Azula. Su cara redonda apenas y había madurado, era practicamente la misma cara infantil. Grandes ojos que siempre lucían tan húmedos y oscuros, hacían que la traicionaran pequeños pensamientos o sentimientos que pasaban por su mente. Una nariz pequeña y respingada, propensa a arrugarse como lo hacen los niños. Una gran boca con labios delgados que eran de un tono casi obsceno de rosa desnudo, labios que ella era propensa a morder cuando estaba nerviosa. Esa linda cara. Esa linda, linda cara... Simplemente había algo innato en ella que hacia a Azula sentir una constante necesidad de satisfacerla. Como si ella fuera la inferior, como si ella fuera la sirvienta.

Una sonrisa tímida se poso en los labios de Ty Lee, estirando las pequeñas rasgaduras, las pequeñas llagas que había hecho mordiendo su boca pálida. "Escuche que habías salido de... bueno, tu sabes... y pensé que te gustaría una visita." Movió una mano hacia el dobladillo de una de sus amplias mangas del Reino Tierra. "Pero supongo que si quieres que me vaya, puedo hacerlo... como tu quieras Azula."

Su otra mano estaba aun sobre su estomago donde la había golpeado. Tonta Ty Lee siempre estaba haciendo tonterías como tocarla furtivamente. Ella debió saber que cualquier toque seria tomado como una amenaza. Pero Ty Lee era una persona a la que le gustaba tocar a otros después de todo y tomaría muchos castigos dolorosos para corregir su actitud. Azula sintió una mínima punzada de culpa por su antigua amiga y compañera.

"No, no esta bien. Solo no me saltes encima de nuevo o perderás tus manos. Preferiría no volver a la prisión por algo tan trivial." Azula se sacudió una pequeña pelusa imaginaria de uno de sus brazos. Apunto hacia una mesa vacía con una de sus manos. "Bueno, sientate. Solo aceptamos a clientes que paguen en este establecimiento."

Ty Lee asintió obedientemente, "Muy bien, traeme lo que a ti te guste, 'Zula." canturreo sobre su hombro, permitiendo a Azula exhalar finalmente.

Azula se quejaba mentalmente de la situación en la que se encontraba. ¿Quién se creía esa chica? Azula apenas había tenido un momento para existir antes de que la vida y las personas del pasado regresaran a ella. Personas con todas sus expectativas y criticas. Personas con sus "¿Estas mejor ahora?" y "¿Lo lamentas?". Como si ella fuera capaz de sentir una emoción tan vergonzosa. Esto casi la hacia extrañar la prisión, donde solo tenia que cumplir sus propias expectativas. Donde ella era la gobernante de su propio reino, de todo su entorno y de todos sus habitantes.

Cuando Ty Lee, la adorable y cabeza hueca Ty Lee, se sentó en su mesa lo hizo posicionandose de forma en que quedara de frente a Azula. Naturalmente. No podía dejarla sola ni por un minuto. En cuanto se sentó ya estaba saludándola y sonriendole de nuevo, el pequeño camino que recorrió Azula no le pareció una distancia suficiente. Azula dio la vuelta hacia la cocina para huir de su mirada.

"¿Azula?" la aludida dio un salto encontrándose casi frente a frente con su tío, "¿no es esa chica una de tus amiguitas? Que amable de su parte al venir a visitarte."

Azula trago saliva y miro hacia abajo, "Ella ya no es mi amiga."

"Vamos, no digas esas cosas," su tío la miro con una gran y tonta sonrisa, "Acabo de poner una tetera así que te puedo cubrir un rato. Ve a jugar con tu linda amiga."

"Tío-" Azula intento objetar.

"Azula, las amistades son muy valiosas. Incluso mas que el apreciado arte de hacer té." se acaricio la barba como si estuviera pensando por un momento antes de correrla con una bandeja de té en sus manos.

Azula lo miro molesta pero no hizo nada para desafiarlo. Dejo que sus ojos viajaran hacia donde esta Ty Lee quien la estaba mirando de vuelta, ladeo su cabeza cuestionandola silenciosamente, como un pequeño animal confuso.

Tendría que ir a acabar con esto.

La distancia entre la cocina y Ty Lee no era tan grande como ella lo hacia parecer. Azula quería divagar un poco, tomar un largo viaje lleno de ideas y revelaciones para poder pensar en algo que decir. Nada llegó a su mente, el tiempo avanzaba y ella se sentó silenciosamente frente a Ty Lee, tomando un cuidado exagerado en el acomodo de sus piernas.

"Hola Azula..." Ty Lee solo dejo pasar un momento de silencio antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo. "Te ves realmente bien, bien y... ¿arreglada? Y tu cabello- creció de nuevo. Se ve brillante y sedoso.

Ty Lee cerro sus profundos y cálidos ojos grises mientras se frotaba el cuello. Estaba obviamente incomoda. Eso hizo sonreír a Azula. Por supuesto que debería estar incomoda.

Ty Lee suspiro y miro a los ojos a Azula "Mira yo me siento realmente mal por todo lo que pasó. Tu te mereces mucho mas que esto. Quiero decir tu eres la Princesa Azula. La joya de la corona de la Nación del Fuego. Eres hermosa y talentosa..." hizo una pausa mirando a Azula buscando alguna respuesta pero solo recibió una mirada glacial de regreso.

Azula la observo cuidadosamente, tratando de averiguar sus intenciones. Tenía que haber alguna razón para que esta persona que la abandono totalmente regresara arrastrándose. Tal vez quería algo. Oh, claro, todos siempre quieren algo. Dinero, poder, placer. Solo era cuestión de determinar el precio y el arma a escoger.

Azula se lamió los labios y se inclino hacia el frente, "¿Es culpa?" Los ojos de Ty Lee la miraron llenos de curiosidad, "¿Tratas de hacer que la carga de tu conciencia sea menos pesada? ¿O es malicia? ¿Quieres humillarme de nuevo?" extendió sus brazos y volvió a sonreír con malicia "Adelante, dame tu mejor golpe."

"¡No es así!" Ty Lee se acerco con una mano sobre donde el corazón debería de estar. Un toque dramático para cualquiera que fuera el papel que estuviera interpretando. "Solo quería verte. Eso es todo."

"Bueno, ya me has visto." cruzo sus brazos petulantemente, "¿Estas feliz ahora? ¿Estas rebosante de amor?"

"Azula, te he extrañado." miro hacia abajo para esconder una suave risa, "Te he extrañado tanto que cuando escuche que estas fuera de- bueno, fuera- hice que la gente de la aldea me trajera en una balsa enseguida. Quería verte tanto de pronto. Como si me fuera a volver loca si no lo hiciera." Miro a Azula con sus grandes y suplicantes ojos y por un segundo Azula bajo la guardia. Solo por un segundo.

"Me has visto antes. ¿Pensaste que de pronto iba a ser tierna y dulce por haber sido liberada? ¿Pensaste que con solo venir aquí y enroscarte en mis piernas todo iba a estar bien?" Azula noto que su voz se estaba haciendo demasiado ruidosa cuando recibió una mirada molesta de los clientes de una mesa cercana. "Tu me atacaste Ty Lee. Yo no perdono la traición tan facilmente."

"Lo lamento pero tu sabes que también quiero a Mai y no podía dejar que la lastimaras... Pero realmente te extrañe. Recuerdo salí de la prisión, no tenia idea de que hacer. Y deseaba que tu estuvieras ahí conmigo, porque tu siempre sabias." Ty Lee comenzó a dibujar pequeñas espirales con su dedo en la mesa.

"Eso no es verdad." Eso no podía estar mas alejado de la verdad. Azula no tenia idea de que hacer. No ahora, ni nunca. Claro pensaba que si. Ella siempre pensó que tenia todas las cartas y sabia todos los trucos. Luego un día. No, no solo un día, a pesar de que pensó que solo había sido una pequeña cantidad de tiempo, todo de lo que ella estaba segura se derrumbo. Incluso ya no podía confiar en la realidad.

Todos en los que había confiado la traicionaron. Todo lo que sabía le fallo. Su padre se fue. Mai y Ty Lee se fueron. Zuko se fue. Y ya estando al limite, el fuego en su mano la traiciono también, cada paso que daba se sentía inseguro, cada que trataba un verdadero ataque fallaba. Zuko quien siempre era el inferior se convirtió en el mejor, y ella se convirtió en menos que nada.

¿Qué tan lejos la había llevado el saber? Ella nunca supo nada, solo pensó que lo hacía. Y ahora no podía confiar en nada.

Azula aparto su cabello timidamente de su cara y dejo sus ojos descansar en los de Ty Lee por un largo tiempo en silencio, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta pero sabiendo que era un esfuerzo en vano. Ella simplemente la miraba confundida, preocupada, le era tan dolorosamente familiar.

Azula se levanto con toda la gracia y compostura de alguien nacido para gobernar, alguien divino. Azula pauso un momento moviendo los dedos de los pies y viendo como la tela de sus pantuflas se estiraba para acomodarse a ellos. Después de un rato miro a la chica que alguna vez había sido una de sus únicas anclas para su mundo frágil y una pequeña sonrisa cruzo sus labios. "No me sigas." pronuncio las palabras cuidadosamente. "Solo te llevare a la ruina."

* * *

**Hola a tod s, aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de esta maravillosa historia, al principio es duro porque no hay tantas personas interesadas, pero espero que cada vez seamos mas los que disfrutemos de esta historia ya que precisamente ese es el objetivo de esta traducción, el que mas personas conozcan esta historia que en lo personal es mi favorita.**

LedFeynman: Thanks 4 the review, I love this story too and that's why I want more people reading it.

eclipse total: Muchas gracias por tu comentario de verdad que me inspiro muchisimo, ya estoy tratando de corregir lo de los signos, creo que no se me paso ninguno y en cuanto a la traducción trato de hacerla no literalmente ni lo mas exacta posible si no tratando de transmitir todo lo que la autora estaba expresando, es algo mas complicado pero siento que es mejor así, aunque varios me han dicho que una traducción así no es buena por lo que te agradezco tu comentario y bueno finalmente dale una oportunidad a azula, al menos en este fic te aseguro que la amaras (aun que al principio si es medio mala :P)

Useranon (?): Es muy feo la verdad que casi no hay fics yuri en español de avatar, yo siempre los leo en ingles y pues por mi no hay problema pero igual pensé en que debía compartir esto, ya después también me pondré a escribir yo unos para contribuir jajaja 


	3. El Baile

Azula tenia sus ojos fijos en ella. Su mirada era salvaje, depredadora, fría, calculadora y observadora, tratando de encontrar la mas mínima falla, una grieta en su alegre exterior, un momento de claridad en esos ojos inocentes que pudiera revelar el verdadero significado de su pequeña visita. Pero no encontró nada, nunca ha encontrado nada.

Ty Lee siempre ha sido un misterio para Azula. Cada vez que pensaba que conocía todas sus facetas algo nuevo se presentaba. Ty Lee estaba constantemente feliz y despreocupada de lo que pasara a su alrededor, incluso en las situaciones mas complicadas, incluso con la persona mas malvada.

Los cuerpos son solo recipientes para el alma, o eso es lo que dicen. Cualquier amenaza física para el cuerno no es nada comparado a los ataques mas sutiles que carcomen a una persona desde adentro. Azula sabía bien esto ya que ha dado y recibido muchos.

Azula siempre se pregunto porque Ty Lee se quedo a su lado en la infancia. Siempre que Ty Lee tenia un tiempo libre iba a pasarlo a lado de su querida Azula. Siempre que algo la perturbaba de alguna forma Azula seria quien la reconfortaría.

Que tonta, era algo terriblemente inútil que estuviera aquí visitándola como un cachorro extasiado. Meneando su pequeña cola y mostrándole nuevos trucos e historias.

Azula endureció su mirada al ver como estallaba su risa. Ty Lee la miro directamente con una inocente sonrisa. "Ty Lee, eres estúpida y te odio."

Ty Lee paro de comer, un pequeño trozo de carne aun estaba entre sus palillos. Los puso en la mesa suavemente y posó su mirada en su regazo. "Esta bien Azula."

Azula rió con su reacción. Después de todo siempre tienes que tirar todos los golpes que puedas. Que patética se veía Ty Lee... Era fantástico.

Azula se asusto un poco con la fuerte palmada que le dio su tío en el hombro. Un recordatorio de ser buena con los invitados. Ella solo rodó los ojos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y todos los clientes ya se habían ido, todos excepto uno. Ty Lee se quedo todo el día, mostrando mas paciencia de la que jamas había mostrado. Espero por horas para que la tienda de té cerrara, sola en su mesa, siendo completamente ignorada. Azula encontraba esto sospechoso.

Ahora los tres, Iroh, Azula y Ty Lee se encontraban reunidos al rededor de una mesa con un festín de las creaciones de Iroh frente a ellos. Ty Lee comió ferozmente mientras balbuceaba sobre alguna cosa u otra. Por supuesto Azula no estaba interesada en comer, estaba ocupada observando a Ty Lee.

Algo tenía que salir después de todo. Ty Lee nunca había sido buena para controlar su lengua. Ahora estaba diciendo algo sobre... ¿Nadar? ¿Un pequeño baile? o algo que la animara, moviendo sus manos para gesticular un punto en particular.

Algo la había poseído para escoger algo de ropa típica de Ba Sing Se, Azula lo notó. Las sedas verde limón fueron cortadas hábilmente y cosidas con tantos inútiles diseños dorados, no podría imaginar una prenda tan pretenciosa viendo de otro lugar. Gruesas capas de túnicas cada una con un tono mas desagradable que el anterior apiladas unas encima de otras y esas enormes mangas casi imposibles de manejar, era casi imposible hacer fuego control con ellas, mucho menos la magia que le gustaba hacer a Ty Lee con sus manos.

"¿Dijiste que tenias armadura?" Azula pregunto antes de darse cuenta que su boca se estaba moviendo. Dos pares de ojos la miraron intensamente. Ambos se veían enfermamente cariñosos.

"S-si" Ty Lee tartamudeo, "¿No te dije que me uní a las guerras Kyoshi? Ellas me enseñaron sobre abanicos y yo les enseñé a caminar con las manos. Ellas tienen armadura en sus uniformes."

Azula sonrió y arrastro su dedo por el borde de su pequeña taza blanca, "¿Las guerreras Kyoshi? ¿Esos monos maquillados? Si recuerdo correctamente derrote a un grupo de sus mejores guerreras. Muy fácilmente en realidad." Azula rió para si misma, "¿No son esos 'vestidos' que usan algo confinantes para ti?"

Ty Lee ladeo la cabeza y sonrió, obviamente complacida de que Azula de verdad estuviera hablando con ella. "Nop. Bueno en realidad un poco, si. Pero no creerías algunas de las cosas que he tenido que usar y aun así ofrecer un espectáculo impecable. ¿Alguna vez has tratado de pasar la cuerda floja en un disfraz de oso ornitorrinco?"

Iroh la miró extrañamente, "Ty Lee, tienes unos pasatiempos algo extraños."

"¡Estaba en el circo!" Ella rió y le dio una palmada en el brazo juguetonamente, "¡Era una contorsionista extraordinaria! Enserio es el mejor lugar del mundo, como vivir en un sueño."

"¿Ese basurero? Por favor, ahí es a donde van los fenómenos cuando nadie mas los quiere cerca. La gente civilizada solo va a reírse de ustedes y sentirse mejor con ellos mismos. Deberías estar agradecida de que rescate de ese lugar." Azula miraba con una sonrisa malévola como Ty Lee bajaba sus imaginarias orejas de cachorro.

Iroh miró entre ambas chicas de nuevo, tratando de recuperar la antigua paz. "¿Que hay de Kyoshi? Escuche que el clima es agradable en esta época del año. Muchos arboles y flores bonitas. Debe de ser lindo."

Ty Lee asintió con su comentario, "Si, es realmente lindo, No se como explicarlo. No son las flores o todo el color verde que las rodea, es como... es como si los colores fueran diferentes ahí," Puso una mano en su barbilla pensativamente, "Son diferentes aquí también. Mas brillantes. Mas vivos. O tal vez es en la Nación del Fuego donde son diferentes. No se si seré capaz de regresar después de todo esto. Me siento tan viva con todos estos colores." Volteo a ver dulcemente a Azula, "¿Puedes sentirlos?"

"No." Azula respondió instantáneamente. Los colores solo son colores. Ty lee solo estaba alucinando con otra de las cosas que no existen, como auras o energías.

"Los veas o no pienso que ellos te ven a ti. Te vez tan calmada aquí. Creo que te hará bien, te hará mejor."

Azula resopló, era lo que había estado esperando todo este tiempo, "¿Que es lo que hay que mejorar? No me arrepiento de nada."

"Por supuesto que no. No quise decir que se arreglaría la forma en la que piensas o que te arreglarías tu..." Ty Lee suspiro y rasco la parte trasera de su cuello, "Quise decir que se arreglaría todo el dolor que tienes en ti. Arreglar tu corazón."

Azula suspiro y miró a Ty Lee incrédula. La maravillosa, asombrosa y amable Ty Lee salida de un cuento de hadas para curar corazones y hogares, para convertir el mundo en un lugar mejor.

"Estoy bien. Gracias." Azula gruño y tomo algo de te frió de su pequeña taza. De alguna forma su voz salió mas débil de lo que planeaba.

El silencio las envolvió por unos cuantos agonizantes segundos.

"Ven dejame enseñarte algo que aprendí en Kyoshi." Ty Lee se paro de un brinco y empezó a jalar a su acompañante que esta resistiendose.

"Claro que no, conociendote, tendré que ir a un hospital para desenredar mis piernas o algo parecido." Azula jalo sus brazos tan fuerte que casi hizo que Ty Lee cayera sobre ella.

"No será necesario ningún hospital. Es solo un pequeño baile." Sonreía ampliamente mientras daba un pequeño giro para mostrarle, "Es mucho mejor si tienes abanicos pero podemos hacerlo de todas formas."

"¿Bailar? Que barbárico." Dio un sorbo a su té y enderezo la espalda. "Las personas de nuestra categoría encuentran mejores formas de entretenerse que retorcerse por ahí."

"Aw... ¿No quieres que me 'retuerza' para ti?" Ty Lee meneó su cadera en un movimiento exagerado mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

Azula tosió en su mano, "No dije que no me podías mostrar tu estúpido baile, solo dije que no participaría en el. Ahora ve." Le hizo un gesto a Ty Lee con la mano para que empezara a bailar y tomo un gran trago de su taza.

Ty Lee se levanto con un pequeño giro. El como se podía mover tan ligera y fervientemente incluso con toda la ropa que traía puesta era algo que ella no sabía.

Azula pensó que de alguna forma estaría viendo a su acompañante con ojos desaprobadores, como siempre trataba de hacer para todos sus trucos. Pero había algo deteniéndola. Claro que se movía como si fuera una zorra, pero eso no era todo.

Mientras ella giraba, mostrando sus muñecas, tobillos, la suave piel de su femenino cuello, sus ojos se mantenían en contacto constante con los de ella y la mirada que tenía era... algo aterrador, enfermizo. Aun así no podía aparta la mirada.

A Pesar de lo grosera que había sido con ella, monstruosa y tal vez hasta cruel en todos sus años juntas ¿Ty Lee aun tenia las agallas de mirarla de esa forma?

"¡Deja de mirarme así!" Dijo de pronto, saltando de su asiento y dándole a Ty Lee un pequeño susto.

"¿Como Azula?" Ty Lee hablo suavemente, suave como su serie de movimientos ahora olvidados. Aun así siguió mirando a Azula con esos ojos que la hacían querer gritar, vociferar, llorar amargamente en sus brazos acogedores.

"¿Por que estas aquí Ty Lee?" Dijo Azula sin romper el contacto, "Siempre bailando, moviendote, coqueteando como una ramera. Incluso ahora, ¿Prefieres bailar que decirme las cosas? Y aun así de alguna forma espero que aunque no digas palabras me hables de alguna forma, pero solo hay ecos de frases sin sentido."

"Lo que tu dices es lo que no tiene sentido, ¡Estoy aquí solo para verte! simplemente me preocupo por ti..." Su voz se fue haciendo silenciosa pero no aparto la mirada de Azula, e incluso la hizo mas intensa.

"De eso se trata" Azula grito y dió un paso adelante, "¿Porque a ti?... ¿porque a cualquiera?" Su voz se quebró junto con cualquier esperanza de permanecer dignamente frente a ella.

"¿Que? Quieres decir ¿Porque me preocupo por ti?" Ty Lee le sonrió y dió un pequeño paso hacia delante, "¿De verdad quieres saber porque me preocupo por ti?"

"Te pregunté ¿No es así?" Azula murmuró apartando la vista de sus ojos hacia el suelo. Su voz seria una tortura suficiente.

Ty Lee cuidadosamente puso su mano sobre el hombro de azula, "Porque eres perfecta."

"Mentirosa." Azula se sacudió la mano de Ty Lee y le dio la espalda, "Solo dime que es lo que quieres de mi y marchate. No me interesa llenar tus fantasías."

Ty Lee suspiró y agito su cabeza tristemente. Su larga trenza quedo sobre su hombro y por un segundo su rostro cambió y Azula apreció el como estaba antes. Con esos lindos ojos, esos grandes y lindos ojos que la miraban de una forma especial.

"¿Acaso?" Ty Lee pregunto timidamente y colocó su mano ligeramente en la manga del uniforme de Azula.

"¿Acaso que?" Azula murmuró molesta y le dio un vistazo rápido a la mano de Ty Lee que estaba posada en el borde de su manga tomándola en sus dedos.

El fleco de Ty Lee cubrió sus ojos y comenzó a mirar el movimiento de sus dedos, "¿Es posible... no te vayas a enojar... que encuentres tan difícil creer que alguien te puede querer porque tu no te quieres a ti misma?"

Azula rió fuertemente, "Por favor, Soy la única persona que no me ha traicionado. ¿Esperas eso de mi?"

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Ty Lee a pesar de que estaba tratando de contenerla. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que Azula podía ver las pequeñas arrugas de sus ojos. Pequeñas arrugas que solo estaban ahí cuando sonreía pero que portaría en su piel con la edad.

"No," Rió un poco con una felicidad tan genuina que Azula sintió que ella misma comenzaba a sonreír en respuesta, "Por supuesto que no." Sus cejas estaban de tal forma que le recordaban a alguien que acababa de llorar, no había lágrimas, ni siquiera una pista de ellas. Solo esos enormes ojos con la misma mirada de amor absoluto. Sin razón alguna.

Ty Lee movió sus delgados brazos alrededor de la cintura de Azula, presionándolas juntas, se escuchó un pequeño crujido por el movimiento de las telas. El contacto repentino la asusto un poco y antes que que pudiera procesar la idea ya estaba abrazando a su amiga también. Rindiendose ante ella como no debería. Importándole como no debería.

Sus sentidos fueron asaltados con un dulce aroma. Limpio como talco, pero suave y con uno toque floral como una rosa. Azula se preguntó si siempre había tenido ese lindo aroma. No podía recordar jamas haber notado como alguien olía a menos de que fuera dolorosamente obvio, como el aroma del perfume empalagoso de su madre, o el olor de humo emanando de su padre y muchos de sus generales después de entrenar o de una batalla. Esto era diferente. Era ligero y gentil. Tal vez jabón o detergente. Se le hacia agua la boca peligrosamente.

Azula se separo de repente de Ty Lee. Ella no debía estar pensando en esas cosas. No es saludable pensar en algo tan loco como un aroma así. Era desgastador estar entre caras familiares de nuevo.

Ty lee la miró suavemente, como realmente nadie la había mirado antes. Y probablemente nadie lo haría. "Yo... mejor me voy" hizo un movimiento con su pulgar apuntó a la puerta y dando un paso hacía atrás, "Nos vemos tío" Sus ojos se posaron en el lugar donde Iroh estaba sentado para darse cuenta que ni el ni su comida estaban ahí. Soltó una pequeña risa y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Espera." Azula la llamo solo un segundo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, pero Ty Lee escuchó y volvió a dentro. "Vendrás de nuevo." Le dijo, no preguntando si no afirmando.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Ty Lee, "Buenas noches." Giró hacia la puerta y se fue, pero no sin antes darle una ultima mirada tímida a Azula.

* * *

**Perdon por tardar tanto. Mi vida no ha estado bien ultimamente, pero prometo que a menos de que muera seguire con esto hasta que termine.**


	4. El Zoológico

Su cuchara se sumergió dibujando suavemente formas aleatorias dentro del recipiente con helado, creando diversos caminos que no iban ni llevaban a ningún lado. El dulce y pegajoso helado se comenzaba a derretirse, poco a poco amenazaba con derramarse del recipiente. No había nada en el mundo mas triste que ver a una chica tan feliz mirando ceñuda un helado.

"Cangunejo..."

Se sentía tan irreal, las dos estando ahí. Ty Lee en sus encantadoras y ridículas túnicas mostrando sus largas y femeninas piernas, y Azula en las únicas ropas que tenía, su uniforme de trabajo. Ambas actuando como si pertenecieran a ese lugar, dos hermanas, dos amigas tal vez, sentándose juntas tomando un helado, sentándose juntas en el zoológico.

"Cangu... cangu, cangunejo... nejo..."

Ty Lee despertó esa mañana con todo su esplendor y felicidad determinada a alimentar a los pingüinos. Tenía que alimentar a los malditos pingüinos. Así como tenía que tener su helado, tenia que alimentar un perico y tenía que tener a Azula a su lado todo el tiempo. Después de todo ¿A quién mas conocía en la ciudad? Ty Lee le había dicho que se divertirían mirando animales tontos todo el día y que definitivamente regresarían antes de que comenzara a llover.

"Cangunejo. Cangunejo. Cangunejo. Cangunejo."

Y se sentía diabólicamente surrealista el caminar por cada animal enjaulado con su querida vieja amiga y enemiga. Era casi normal el estar a su lado, o detrás de ella, o adelante. Cuidaba excesivamente los lugares por los que iban caminando de acuerdo con su posición general. Azula siempre hacía esto, era importante establecer cuando eres dominante y cuando estas dispuesta a someterte momentáneamente.

"Los cangunejos también beben jugo de guayaba..."

Azula trataba de imaginarse como se verían en los ojos de un extraño. Pensó en hermanas o amigas o compañeras de trabajo y ocasionalmente, solo por un momento, amantes. Con mas frecuencia sospechaba que para los ojos del mundo solo eran dos personas que desafortunadamente se cruzaron en el camino y el destino no quiso separarlas.

"Cangu..."

"¡Ya basta de tus malditos cangunejos!" Azula la interrumpió, ya había soportado bastante sus desvaríos.

"Es una palabra divertida ¿No es así?" Ty Lee rió dulcemente, "Cangunejo. Cangunejo. Cangunejo. Dilo"

"No" Azula limpió con sus grandes mangas la cuchara de Ty Lee y comenzo a comer del recipiente, después de todo ella había pagado por el. Sería una lastima que nadie se lo comiera.

Ty Lee la miró ansiosamente y suspiró. mantuvo su mirada en ella, como si estuviera en ascuas. Seguía mirando en la dirección de Azula como si quisiera algo, como si esperara algo, estaba esperando algunas palabras dulces y cursis, palabras que nunca llegarían.

Azula sospechaba de el motivo por el cual había sido traída a este lugar. Para conectarse de nuevo, para "acercarse" como en su niñez. Ty Lee tenía su mente llena de pijamadas y pintar uñas, estaba escrito en toda tu pequeño y lindo rostro. Pero no tenia lo que se necesitaba para tratar con la verdadera Azula. Nadie lo tenía, los que se acercaban a ella solo querían cambiarla, convertirla y ella no permitiría eso.

"Mi hermana me envió un halcón hace poco." Ty Lee comenzó a decirle un poco incomoda. "Se casó el invierno pasado... hasta ahora me lo dice."

"Oh." Azula fingió un poco de interés, ladeo la cabeza esperando verse intrigada.

"Es extraño... Aveces olvido que el mundo sigue moviéndose. Siento como si hubiera estado atrapada en... ¿Jarabe?... ¿Caramelo?... bueno tu sabes, algo pegajoso todo este tiempo." Ella suspiró y miró al suelo, "Y cuando la veo, veo la cara que pude tener, la vida que pude tener..."

"¿Te sientes celosa? ¿Arrepentida?" Azula se limpió con una servilleta la mano. "Tu haces tu propio destino. Dudar de ti misma es como si te insultaras."

Ty Lee levanto la vista con curiosidad desde donde sus ojos se encontraban y los posó en su helado. "No estoy celosa. Estoy... Aliviada." Cogió la cuchara que tenía Azula y tomó un poco de helado. "Claro, pude haber sido como ella. Aun puedo hacer eso. No es como si no me quisiera casar, vivir en una gran casa en una parte linda de la ciudad y tener tantos hijos como para iniciar mi propio circo. Pero hay tantas cosas cosas ahí fuera en el mundo. Quiero vivir mas antes de todo eso. Ya sabes, montar las olas un poco."

"No hay tanto ahí afuera. Sería mejor que fueras una buena chica y regresaras a la Nación del Fuego." Murmuró Azula.

Ty Lee sonrió y meneó su goteante cuchara en el aire, "¿Es eso lo que tu harías Azula? ¿Ser una buena niña? De alguna forma no me imagino que eso pueda pasar."

"Bueno yo no soy una buena persona, obviamente." Dijo distraídamente mientras observaba como la cuchara de Ty Lee llena de helado se acercaba mas y mas a su cara.

"Yo pienso que eres buena. Una mala persona no pensaría que es mala. ¿O si? No lo se." La pegajosa cuchara paso goteando cerca de la cara de Azula antes de aterrizar felizmente en la boca de Ty Lee. "De todas formas, estas desviándote del punto."

"¿Hay un punto? bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo."

"¿Me preguntaba si veías tu cara en la de Zuko?" Azula no pudo evitar que sus hombros se tensaran al escuchar ese nombre.

"Yo nunca seré como el. No quiero serlo. El es patético."

Ty Lee rió dulcemente, no notaba lo tenso del aire, "Naturalmente. ¡Y lo hicieron a el Señor del Fuego! Todo lo que hace en el día es firmar cosas y hablar con gente vieja. Piensa todas las cosas que verás y el no. Es aterrador lo cerca que estuviste de convertirte en una esclava como el. Aterrador. Piensa en todas las firmas que harías. No serías capaz de blandir una espada de nuevo."

"Esto no es algo de lo que desee discutir. Si insistes en insultar la sagrada posición del Señor del Fuego..." Azula mordió su lengua.

"No puede ser tan sagrada ¿O si?" Ty Lee sonrío y tomo otra cucharada de helado, "De todas formas no importa. Tu destino no esta atado a esas cosas. Yo pienso que tu eres demasiado importante. Vas a cambiar el mundo y eso no se puede hacer firmando papeles."

Azula suspiró. "Termina de comerte ese helado de una vez. Parece que va a llover en cualquier momento. No me gusta estar mojada."

Ty Lee miró hacia el cielo. "¿Enserio? Tal vez las nubes te engañan." Ty Lee miró al suelo de repente dejando caer su pelo sobre su redonda y joven cara. Una pequeña sonrisa malvada se formo en rostro.

Ty Lee en un ataque de audacia con su pegajosa cuchara lleno la nariz de Azula con helado. Ladeo su cabeza como para apreciar mejor su obra y su sonrisa se intensificó. "Oh, lo lamento."

Azula parpadeo lentamente. Podía sentirlo. Había helado en su nariz. Por un pequeño instante no tenía idea de que hacer. Después de todo nunca había tenido que lidiar con un problema así antes.

El helado se derretía con el calor de su cuerpo y podía sentir una gota bajando. Era algo absolutamente desagradable. movió su manga para limpiarse antes de que algún pobre diablo la viera en esa vergonzosa situación y se viera forzada a desaparecer a ese sujeto en cuestión.

"¡Espera!" Ty Lee cubrió con sus dedos las muñecas de Azula. "Quiero que hagas algo primero."

Azula palideció, "Ty Lee, por todo lo que es sagrado, juro que te mataré" Sacudió su brazo tratando de zafarse, "Lo digo en serio."

"Primero tienes que decir cangunejo." Apretó su agarre en las muñecas de Azula "Sabes que puedo hacer que lo hagas si realmente lo quiero."

"Vamos, Ty Lee. Déjame. Ir. Ahora. No quiero lastimarte." Suspiró suavemente, "Piensa en todo el tiempo en prisión."

"Cangunejo. Cangunejo. Cangunejo. Cangunejo. Cangu..." Ty Lee balbuceaba.

"Maldita sea. No voy a decir la maldita..."

Ty Lee se inclinó adelante en un movimiento rápido, sus manos aun apretaban a su acompañante en un fuerte agarre. Antes de que Azula tuviera tiempo de pensar o procesar algo, la pequeña y dulce lengua rosada de Ty Lee salió fuera de su boca y lamió el pequeño lugar con helado. Azula se congeló sonrojándose instantáneamente y tratando de encontrar algún regaño en su vocabulario, Ty Lee era la que había hecho esto después de todo, creó esta incomodidad, hizo que su pecho doliera y la hizo ver como una tonta. Pero su boca no se movía, no salía ningún sonido de ella, no había palabras en su lengua. Apenas y podía respirar, hablar parecía mas allá de sus limites. Solo quedaba el eco de ese dulce toque en su piel, y el incesante calor que emanaba haciéndola parecer un tomate.

Ty Lee rió y metió la cuchara en su lengua presionando el metal en su lengua. "Sabes salada."

* * *

**Se lo horrible que es cuando dejan un fanfic incompleto así que no se preocupen no dejare que eso pase con este, tratare de actualizarlo una vez a la semana siempre, por cierto estoy trabajando en otro, uno que es mío aun no lo publico pero espero que me apoyen cuando lo haga, es de Tyzula también.**

Bueno con esto los dejo hasta la próxima semana.


	5. La Lluvia

**Se que es pronto para actualizar pero cuando me di cuenta de cual era este capitulo no pude contener mis ganas de traducirlo y dejenme decirles que no se van a arrepentir de leer este ;)... bueno si no les gusta el femslash entonces puede que si se arrepientan.**

* * *

En su infinita sabiduría la joven Ty Lee naturalmente había tenido un insaciable deseo de ir al zoológico cuando el cielo estaba cargado con lluvia. Se veía como lluvia, olía a lluvia. El suelo estaba cubierto por sombras y el cielo rugía ferozmente en intervalos indefinidos. El día no era propicio para pasear o ver a las pobres bestias enjauladas. Era para yacer debajo de una cobija gruesa mientras el sonido de la lluvia al caer te arrullaba como una dulce canción de cuna.

Azula solo podía soñar con algo así mientras corría por las resbalosas calles de Ba Sing Se. La gente salía en volúmenes mucho menores de lo normal y los que lo hacían iban protegidos bajo lindos paraguas. Aunque no durarían mucho, era una lluvia abundante y pesada que tenía la fuerza para desgarrar los paraguas si estos no eran resistentes.

Y para colmo, si estar mojada, con frío y ropas pesadas por el agua no era suficiente, el tren de Ba Sing Se había sido cerrado por la lluvia. Tendrían que cruzar kilómetros de calles y muros para llegar al el sector alto de la ciudad. Kilómetros en la lluvia y todo por un maldito día en el zoológico.

"¿Azula?" Ty Lee paró de correr bajo el pequeño techo de una tienda que ahora estaba cerrada para recuperar el aliento, "Esto no va a funcionar. No hay forma de que lleguemos en esta tormenta"

Azula la miro con furia, "Claro que podemos. No será tan divertido como los cangunejos, pero lo lograremos."

Ty Lee sonrió ampliamente. "¡Cangunejos! Muy bien, lo dijiste perfectamente, sabía que podías hacerlo por supuesto."

"Podríamos esperar a que pase la tormenta supongo." Azula murmuró distante analizando el entorno con sus ojos. "Pero dudo que nos dejen entrar en algún lado así de mojadas."

Ty Lee trataba inútilmente de secar un poco su falda, "Vamos a quedarnos aquí. Poder ver a la gente pasar."

"¿Qué gente? no hay nadie fuera." Suspiró irritada, "No pienso quedarme en la calle como un vil vagabundo. tenemos que regresar a la tienda." Azula pasó su mano por los nudos de su cabello mojado para tratar de acomodarlo un poco. Se tuvo que quitar el cinturón y usarlo para sujetar su cabello, ya no soportaba las el frío que le provocaba en su rostro, sin mencionar que se le metía a los ojos.

"Espera, podríamos... regresar a mi habitación en la posada. Esta en el sector bajo, no esta cerca pero no es tan lejos como la tienda de té." Dijo Ty Lee mientras examinaba algo en sus manos, algo que Azula no pudo descifrar que era.

"Mmm... Nunca se me ocurrió que vivieras en algún sitio..." Tocó su barbilla pensativamente. No le gustaba la idea de estar en una sucia posada del sector bajo. Pero hacía frío y probablemente habría ropa seca o incluso cobijas. Ese día realmente era para estar bajo cobijas.

"Esta bien iremos a tu cuarto. Espero que no sea completamente horrible, ¿Tienes ropa extra ahí cierto?"

"Si, tengo ropa..." Dijo mientras sonreía con una extraña mueca en los labios y levantando una ceja.

Ba Sing Se es una ciudad extraña. Sus edificios son compactos, pequeños y están muy cerca unos de otros. Es como un laberinto, hay giros en las calles de modo que la mayoría no tiene salida.

Caminar por esas calles, pasar en por esos lugares era delirante, Azula nunca había tenido la oportunidad de caminar, o correr como ahora, entre todo ese polvo, suciedad y pobreza. Nunca había tenido que hacerlo, era donde vivían los estúpidos, los que no tienen talento, los feos, los indecentes, los que no tenían suerte. Ella nunca había sido nada de eso y miraba con desprecio a los que lo eran, a esos que estaban en este distrito por esa razón. Se preguntaba hace cuatro años como hubiera visto a alguien en su situación actual. ¿Que hubiera pensado? ¿Quien hubiera sido ella en los únicos ojos que importaban?

Ella habría sido una de ellos por supuesto. Solo otra cara en un interminable mar de gente. Y se preguntaba si en realidad había sido así siempre.

Las cosas buenas son para la gente buena. El bien siempre prevalece. ¿Cuando cambio el mundo? Lo correcto y lo incorrecto, el bien y el mal cambiaron de lugar inexplicablemente. Azula siempre había seguido lo que estaba 'bien', siempre había hecho lo que le decían. De pronto su obediencia y esfuerzo no eran virtudes. De pronto todo lo que siempre fue 'bueno' ya no lo era, y había una constante batalla entre lo que había aprendido a hacer y lo que otros esperaban que hiciera.

Esas calles eran calles cualquiera. Aburridas, sin vida y muy pobres, pero por primera vez la mugre parecía confortarla. Había gente que siempre estaría en esa posición en su vida. Estarían en el fondo y nada cambiaría. Y ella estaba corriendo en las mismas calles, con sangre noble, dinero en el bolsillo y sabanas de seda esperándola. Ella estaba en el abismo pero aun así era mejor que cualquiera de los que vivían en los lugares por los que había pasado corriendo. Aun era como una diosa ahí.

"Ah, Espera" Ty Lee gritó y paró de repente. "Ya llegamos, tiempo récord." Ty Lee caminó hacía un edificio grande de piedra, estaba iluminado por velas cerca de las ventanas, era acompañado por un olor a alcohol y dentro se oían canciones y el tintineo de copas y vasos de cristal.

El lugar era en pocas palabras miserable. En cuanto las dos entraron, totalmente empapadas, por un momento todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para voltear a verlas con ojos no precisamente amigables.

Ty Lee saludo dulcemente al hombre detrás de la barra, que aparentemente era el dueño del lugar. Caminaron al fondo de la taberna donde había unas escaleras que seguramente llevaban a los cuartos. Al pasar por la barra Ty Lee intercambio unas cuantas palabras con el cantinero, se despidió de el y el le dedicó un pequeño saludo con la mano a Azula y se dirigieron a la escalera que estaba en un rincón oscuro de la habitación.

Le pareció extraño a Azula que Ty Lee se quedara en un lugar así. Ella no bebía(beber contaminaba el aura) y aun así su elección de vivienda era una sucia taberna en la que rentaban cuartos.

Los pies de Ty Lee recorrían las escaleras con una delicada familiaridad, tenía un aire noble pero también era una forma atlética de moverse, deliberadamente controlaba sus largas piernas y tenía una forma de mover las caderas ligeramente como si lo hiciera sin querer. Los escalones no crujían bajo ella, la dejaban pasar sin protestar como si fuera un espíritu, una visión, con ropas finas y sangre noble.

Azula solo la seguía, hasta en sus pensamientos simplemente seguía a la exquisita fémina, el delicioso modo en el que movía sus largas piernas, la forma en que su pequeña mano se tensaba un poco de vez en cuando, el agonizante sonido de su suave piel al tocar brevemente el barandal de la escalera.

No hablaba, Azula apenas la consideraba una persona en ese momento, su pequeña y hermosa Ty Lee fluía como un liquido suave, como agua. Pareció una eternidad antes de que parara de menearse frente a ella, antes de que subieran otro pequeño par de escaleras, antes de que su los suaves dedos de su mano se posaran sobre una perilla y la giraran suavemente para abrir la puerta.

Era un cuarto pequeño por supuesto, simple, cubría el cielo con piedra suavemente cortada, lo único que había era un colchón en una base de piedra y un pequeño cofre de madera que no parecía hecho en Ba Sing Se. Un claustrofóbico sufriría ahí, el techo era bajo y el cuarto no tendría mas de unos pocos metros cuadrados.

Ty Lee la hizo pasar, "Hogar dulce hogar." Remarcó con su dulce e inocente sonrisa.

"Pintoresco" Azula se burló en respuesta mientras atravesaba la puerta. si hubiera sido un par de centímetros mas alta se hubiera tenido que agachar para no golpearse al entrar.

"Ven, siéntate." uno de los largos brazos de Ty Lee señalo una pequeña silla de piedra cerca de la puerta. "Te daré un tour después de que nos sequemos."

Azula levantó una ceja, perdida entre el asombro y la molestia. "No creo que eso sea necesario a menos de que este sea solo tu armario."

Ty Lee posó sus dedos en la tapa de su cofre de madera y lo abrió. "Mas espacio significa menos calidez... y mas dinero. Este lugar esta bien, mas que bien incluso." Buscaba desordenadamente entre montones de ropa contenidos en su cofre, tirando alrededor las cosas que no le parecían adecuadas.

"Aquí esta." Ty Lee le dio una bata delgada, "Tendrá que ser eso por ahora. ¿No te importa o si? si quieres puedo buscarte otra cosa."

"No" suspiro al ver la prenda, pero se animó al ver que su acompañante hacía lo mismo. "Esto esta bien."

Ty Lee le sonrió y le aventó la delicada prenda antes de seguir buscando en el cofre lo que ella se pondría. Si Azula era orden y perfeccionismo Ty Lee era lo contrario. Tiraba la ropa al piso sin pensarlo dos veces, le estaba provocando un tic nervioso, pero Ty Lee siempre había sido así, lo llamaba su 'caos creativo'.

El cofre se cerro de un golpe cuando encontró algo que la complació, nada mas que otra pequeña bata, pero esta tenía un encaje en el borde.

Azula no podía apartar los ojos de Ty Lee mientras esta empezaba a quitarse las túnicas y desatar los nudos que mantenían la falda en su lugar. Aun así Azula logro quitarse sus sucias y mojadas sandalias y comenzó a hacer lo mismo con las calcetas.

"¡Azula!" Ty Lee chilló haciéndola saltar. Estaba sentada en el colchón tratando de desatarse su cinturón, lo que al parecer le impedía moverse bien.

"¿Me puedes ayudar con mis medias?" Dijo jovialmente con una sonrisa soñadora, "No las puedo alcanzar y me pican las piernas."

Azula ladeo la cabeza tratando de asimilar lo que le había dicho hace un momento. El frío debió haberla afectado, le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse en la idea de hacer lo que le había pedido.

En cuando se levanto de su lugar el aire de pronto se hizo tenso, como si tuviera vida propia y cada respiro le quemaba la garganta como si tragara un cubo de hielo.

Para alcanzar el borde de las medias de Ty Lee tenía que levantar su falda bastante. Pedirle a alguien hacer eso era normalmente considerado indecente, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en la etiqueta, con tal de poder poner sus dedos en esas absolutamente hermosas piernas. La sola idea la hacía temblar.

Azula atravesó el cuarto hasta la cama situada en la pared contraria de donde se encontraba, apenas dio un paso y ya podía sentir el aire que cambiaba alrededor de Ty Lee, notaba que se hacía mas cálido con cada que respiraba y que su brillante piel irradiaba calor también.

Sus miradas se encontraron con una extraña intensidad mientras Azula caía de rodillas ante ella. Un gesto similar a una inclinación, un movimiento de respeto y servicio. Que extraño era el ser la que se arrodillara. Que extraño estar indefensa, desnuda en las manos de otro.

Dejó sus dedos bailar lentamente por la prenda mojada, se le erizo la piel con la textura del algodón, después reveló la curva de sus muslos mientras tomaba el borde de la falda levantándola. Azula se movió agonizantemente despacio, solo para poder sentirla y por un momento deseó el no poder quitar las manos aunque intentara.

El contacto directo con su piel era mucho mas suave, tanto que estaba apunto de hacerla temblar. Tocar a una mujer así... llenaba sus sentidos, hacía su corazón latir dolorosamente. Sentía ansias, el deseo, la lujuria que apenas había sentido desde su ultima batalla. Quería tocar, devorar, adorar, todo por esa pierna, por ese suave y femenino muslo.

Los dedos temblorosos alcanzaron el borde de las finas medias de Ty Lee, apenas podía pensar, pero se las arreglo para moverse solo con la promesa de tocar su piel desnuda. Enganchó sus dedos alrededor del borde dejando a sus nudillos frotar la suave piel de la hermosa pierna de Ty Lee y los mantuvo ahí una fracción de segundo mas de lo que debería. Pero que era para ella Ty Lee si no una serie de largos segundos irracionalmente gastados, miradas sostenidas lo suficiente para ser anormales, solo lo suficiente para hacer querer mirar de nuevo sin poder hacerlo.

Y ahí otro momento desperdiciado, otro pensamiento irracional, incluso sus dedos la traicionaban, sus armas, su vida. Manos que no habían hecho nada mas que daño de alguna forma ahora estaban presionados en algo tan encantador cuidando no prenderlo en llamas, reducirlo a cenizas. La sensación de tocar a Ty Lee era ardiente, sus dedos radiaban un calor diferente, una vibración absolutamente sensual. Su boca se secaba, su respiración era irregular y extrañas imágenes y pensamientos invadían su cabeza como no le había pasado nunca.

¿Como sería probar esa hermosa y suave porción de piel? ¿O ver mas? Si las piernas de Ty Lee eran tan maravillosas ¿Qué clase de belleza estaría escondiendo bajo el resto de su ropa? Azula quería tomarla de pronto y solo... solo...

Azula retrocedió rompiendo el contacto completamente. Parecía tan simple, era increíble como una cosa tan sencilla la hacía sentir nauseabunda y le provocaba cierto dolor en el pecho.

"¿Azula?" La suave y dulce voz de Ty Lee resonó en sus oídos. "No estas enferma ¿O si?" Se arrodilló junto a ella y puso su cálida mano en el rostro de Azula.

Se tuvo que esforzar de sobremanera para poder sostener la mirada a Ty Lee, mientras al mismo tiempo cada musculo de su cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciera. Y rió cuando su primer pensamiento fue que estaba mirando al ser mas hermoso sobre la tierra, con sus grandes ojos y suaves labios.

¿Cómo pudo no saberlo? ¿Por qué después de todos estos años le tomó hasta ese momento a Azula el darse cuenta?

Se sentía atraía por Ty Lee.


	6. La Situación

**Hola, otra entrega de TyZula para ustedes, hoy no hay mucho que decir solo una aclaración, en la historia original Ty Lee le dice a Iroh tío, no tu tío (hablando con Azula claro) o mi tío, solo como si en lugar de Iroh su nombre fuera tío pero como traduciendolo es demasiado raro lo traduciré como "el tío" ya que aunque no dice mi tío en realidad si implica como si fuera su tío. En realidad esto es medio irrelevante ahora pero despues tendrá sentido, o eso espero.**

**En fin probablemente enredé mas las cosas de lo que las aclaré XD asi que mejor lean y comenten tambien si tienen alguna duda, queja, felicitacion, insulto lo que sea.**

* * *

De pronto el mundo parecía un lugar mas emocionante. Nada había cambiado desde luego. Azula seguía haciendo el mismo sucio trabajo de servir té a personas a las que no les importaba, aun ataba su mandil fuerte por las mañanas, aun llegaba por las noches con un olor a hierbas. Por lo que fue extraño cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa e impaciente, algo excitada, con un entusiasmo por la vida el cual no recordaba haber sentido antes de... bueno simplemente desde antes.

Ella sabía el porque desde luego. Al acecho en algún lugar al fondo de su mente estaba el espantoso conocimiento de que su corazón se aceleraría mas de lo normal al hablar con cierta persona, que sentiría escalofríos cuando mirara su perfecta y suave quijada. Era tan perfecta que tal vez los mimos dioses la crearon. Su Ty Lee nunca parecía de carne y hueso si no de de suave arcilla moldeada perfectamente.

Aun así era una atracción vergonzosa, a Azula jamas le había gustado nadie de esta manera antes, claro de vez en cuando admiraba la belleza de algún extraño al pasar, pero el sentimiento que estaba experimentando no era nada parecido, no había nada como el doloroso palpitar en su ser. Era tenebroso estar en su mente, siempre pensando las cosas mas extrañas, como el deseo de tocar la cintura de Ty Lee ligeramente, o violentamente violarla en una de las mesas en la tienda de té. Cosas puramente sexuales, todo físico desde luego, por supuesto no es como si estuviera 'enamorada' de ella o algo así. Azula estaba segura de que no era capaz de sentir una emoción tan espantosa como esa.

El corazón de Azula se descontrolo un poco al ver a Ty Lee entrar de la misma manera en la que lo hacía todos los días. Temprano, pero no demasiado, esa chica siempre se quedaba dormida después de que el sol se levantara. Caminaba sacudiendo gentilmente sus caderas, mostrando sus piernas perfectamente moldeadas debajo de su falda. Incluso su larga trenza se movía con ella, meneándose con el ritmo de sus pasos. Algunas veces en las noches mas oscuras Azula se imaginaba lo divina que se vería su cuerpo envuelto con su pelo suelto como una cortina.

Algo ligero, jazmín, manzanilla, rosas, ¿Cual era el que le gustaba? Azula no podía recordar exactamente, solo que tenía un color suave, como miel diluida o agua de rosas. Se puso a revisar los frascos perfectamente arreglados desde las hojas secas de rosas hasta la manzanilla, hasta que su mirada terminó en la pequeña mesa donde se encontraba Ty Lee tarareando una melodía alegre.

Azula salió de la cocina y desde la barra llamó a Ty Lee, "¿Estas aquí por alguna razón Ty Lee?" Su voz salió mas brusca de lo que esperaba.

Ty Lee se iluminó instantáneamente al oír su nombre y fue con Azula a la barra, "No, solo quería verte, eso es todo." Le sonrió dulcemente.

"Solo aceptamos clientes que paguen en el Dragón de Jazmín" Azula de pronto se sintió enojada con Ty Lee por causarle todas esas ideas. "Ordena o vete."

"Claro" La sonrisa de Ty Lee se desvaneció un poco mientras bajaba la mirada a sus dedos. "Veamos... tengo ganas de tomar algo rosa, ¿tienes té de rosas silvestres verdad? Lo tomaré de rosas silvestres"

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Azula, "Entonces será rosas silvestres" Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la cocina para alejarse de ella, tomó uno de los pequeños contenedores de cerámica. Ninguno de ellos tenía etiqueta o algo que los identificara, para encontrar un té tenia que memorizar su olor... eso o preguntarle a su tío.

"¿Estas bien Azula? Suenas cansada o algo por el estilo, ¿El tío ronca muy fuerte y no te deja dormir?" Ty Lee rió suavemente y con su mano comenzó a golpear suavemente la barra, un gesto nervioso probablemente, "Mai me dijo que ronca como una foca león, aunque no se como pudo saberlo, no creo que haya dormido con tío... quiero decir, ya sabes estar cerca de el cuando este durmiendo... Tal vez Zuko se lo contó."

Azula lamió sus labios al escuchar esto. Era perfecto, un punto de partida, había estado esperando que Ty Lee dijera algo estúpido para mostrarse a si misma el tonto desperdicio humano de vida que era Ty Lee. Tal vez la haría huir de ahí hacia donde sea que estuviera cuando no estaba cerca de su querida Azula.

"¿Zuko? Que se joda Zuko." Tomó cuatro o cinco rosas del frasco y comenzó a partirlas y ponerlas en la tetera. Ya debería saber que Zuko era un tabú.

Ty Lee soltó una carcajada y Azula la miró incrédula, "Oh, lo siento, estoy realmente cansada y es algo... difícil ser coherente... con todo el cansancio." Tosió ligeramente en su mano y sonrió patéticamente. "Hueles especialmente bien hoy."

Azula hizo una mueca y continuó poniendo agua en una tetera limpia. Ty Lee era realmente estúpida, tan estúpida como pedir te de limón con leche, ni siquiera valía su tiempo. ¿Por qué le gustaba alguien como ella? era como una niña de primaria, Ty Lee era como azúcar y ya la estaba empalagando.

Azula prendió la estufa con su mano y miraba el contacto del fuego con la dura porcelana, se imaginaba como sería acostarse en el fondo de la tetera, tocando con los dedos el suave fondo, ahogándose bajo un poco de agua. Después de todo si te podías ahogar con una cucharada de té definitivamente podrías en la tetera. El calor la estaba envolviendo como si tratara de salvarla, alejando las locas ideas de su imaginación y haciéndola sentir cómoda.

Pero ella había estado así una vez, ahogándose, tal vez aun lo estaba, siempre tenía presente alguna idea sobre dolor físico o algún tormento, pero si no lo podía ver o tocar no había forma de que la pudiera herir y mucho menos matar. No tenía nada de que preocuparse, ella era poderosa y nada la podría destruir jamas.

Un pequeño ruido la hizo volver un poco a la realidad, el agua de la tetera estaba comenzando a hervir.

Las cosas que no podías ver, las ideas, nociones, los sentimientos eran las cosas de las que le debieron advertir, en todos sus años de militar, estratégico y de combate nadie menciono nada de eso. Solo porque no puedes ver una flama no significa que no te quemará vivo.

Todo este 'asunto' de Ty Lee la estaba perturbando infinitamente. Era algo que definitivamente tenia el potencial de lastimar su aun delicada cordura, necesitaba parar esto inmediatamente, deshacerse de toda la tentación.

El sonido del agua llegó a sus oídos y mecánicamente vertió el agua en una pequeña taza de porcelana con rosas dentro y colocó la taza frente a ella esperando a que el agua hirviendo tomara el color y sabor de las rosas. Era aterrador el como no tenía que pensar exactamente en que hacer y cuando hacerlo. ¿Cuantos días en el infierno del Reino Tierra había pasado?

Una pequeña mano pasó al rededor de Azula tomando la pequeña taza antes de que tuviera un minuto para mezclarse y con esa mano también vino una ligera respiración haciendo cosquillas en el cuello de Azula. Esto tomo desprevenida a Azula por un momento, momento en el cual esa pequeña respiración hizo que por su cuerpo se expandiera un extraño calor, excepto por su espalda en la cual sintió como un rayo frío pasando por ahí.

Ty Lee se inclinó en la espalda de Azula, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, como si estuviera respondiendo a la llamada de su piel por un poco de calor, su calor. Con la mano que no tenía la taza prosiguió a colocarla con una dolorosa ligereza en la cadera de Azula.

"Mmm." Ty Lee respiró tan cerca de ella que la hizo victima de un temblor inesperado el cual no noto o ignoró la acróbata. "Sabía que eras tu lo que olía tan bien." El tono de su voz era profundo y lento.

Azula sintió como sus ojos se cerraban mientras se inclinaba mas a la causante de el calor en su cuello, se sintió adormecida, "Me... bañe"

"Oh" Ty Lee rió entre dientes mientras la punta de su nariz acariciaba el cuello de Azula, con esa acción las dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo. "Te funciona bien"

Se mantuvieron en la misma posición en silencio durante mas de un minuto y Ty Lee de pronto comenzó a retroceder con la taza en su mano y una linda media sonrisa en su rostro. Le tomo un momento a Azula el recuperarse, se sentía como tan desorientada como si hubiera visto algo muy brillante varios minutos.

Con un aire de suficiencia Ty Lee salió de la cocina soplando a su té en el camino.

"Espera." La voz de Azula salió un poco quebrada, tosió un poco para normalizar su voz mientras salía a alcanzar a Ty Lee tomando su muñeca antes de que se alejara mas.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dijo dulcemente, "¿Necesitas algo Azula?

Azula suspiró, "Aun no esta terminado. Este tipo de té necesita reposar por al menos diez minutos para... emm... beneficios para la salud."

"¿Enserio?" Ty Lee sostuvo la pequeña taza sobre su cabeza inspeccionándola, "Ya eres toda una experta en el té Azula."


	7. La Fiebre

Azula estaba sentada sola y callada, tenía guantes en ambas manos, guantes de lana muy grueso, usaba un pantalón de un material grueso que la mantenía caliente sin causar comezón, un abrigo bastante pesado y sobre eso una capa atada a sus hombros. Cuando hacía frío en Ba Sing Se, realmente hacía frío. Azula prefería estar en la casa de su tío o incluso en la tienda de té en días como estos, después de todo ella era de la Nación del Fuego, la tierra donde jamas es invierno, no estaba hecha para estar en lugar como el Reino Tierra.

Pero claro, naturalmente Ty Lee escogió un día en el que nevara para perderse.

Hoy se cumplían dos días consecutivos en los que Ty Lee no había dado señales de existencia. Al principio Azula tuvo un breve y vergonzoso momento de tristeza al no ver su carra sonriente entrando en la tienda temprano en la mañana, pero después solo se sentía aliviada, si no estaba Ty Lee no tendría que recordar constantemente la situación del "cortejo" que esta teniendo con ella.

Azula estaba mas que tentada de dejar las cosas como estaban, si Ty Lee quería caer en algún abismo del infierno y no ser vista jamas Azula la apoyaba totalmente, hasta la animaría desde una distancia prudente para no caer con ella, haría fiestas para celebrar e incluso cantaría y bailaría. Pero su tío estaba preocupado, se le había metido en la cabeza que tal vez la habían asesinado en las de Ba Sing Se o algo parecido y mandó a Azula a investigar.

Por supuesto que ese viejo decrepito no iba a ir el mismo, tenía una tienda de té que atender, no podía caminar distancias grandes, Azula era terrible haciendo té, bla, bla, bla. El punto era que estaba helando ahí afuera y Azula no lo pensaba perdonar por esto.

El tren en el iba no era mas cálido de lo que era estar afuera, en realidad era como cien veces mas frío, en lugar de ventanas tenían los hoyos de diseño común del Reino Tierra, estoy hoyos creaban un maravilloso viento ártico mientras viajabas por la ciudad.

Sin embargo este frío no era suficiente para mantener a los ciudadanos del Reino Tierra en sus casa, no podían soportar la lluvia, pero con temperaturas bajo cero el tren estaba lleno. A decir verdad cuando salio del sector alto de la ciudad el tren estaba casi vacío, pero ahora en el sector bajo no solo estaban ocupados los asientos, también había mucha gente parada en el apretados unos contra otros para poder caber. Todo el peso extra hacía ir al tren muy lento, pero Azula estaba muy ocupada odiando el frío para notar la gente que se aplastaba en el tren.

Para evitar que su cara se congelara la volteo hacía dentro del vagón, lejos de su maravillosa ventana, se topo con la ingle de un campesino, era mucho lo que tenía que soportar por ese asiento, ¿Por qué no le pudo tocar enfrente una linda chica del Reino Tierra?

Azula estaba empezando a sospechar que no le gustaban los hombres en general.

El tren se detuvo de un tirón dejando salir una manada de campesinos descerebrados para dejar entrar a otros nuevos, una voz profunda grito una serie de números y nombres, no era su parada.

Azula junto sus manos de repente, era una idiota, ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes?

En un rápido pero doloroso movimiento se quito un guante liberando su mano al aire de la mañana, después hizo lo mismo con la el otro guante, tomo una gran bocanada de aire helado expandiendo sus pulmones hasta su máxima capacidad, lo sostuvo así por un momento sintiendo el calor empezando a fluir desde su estomago, era energía pura, energía llenando sus sentidos, exhalando lentamente forzó el aire caliente fuera de sus pulmones a través de su garganta fría y sus dientes que ya habían comenzado a temblar, el calor era casi palpable, le creaba un sentimiento de ansia y emoción en el pecho.

Casi lo había olvidado después de todo el tiempo sin usarlo, ella era una maestra de fuego control.

Cuando salió de prisión se le repitió en varias ocasiones que no podía hacer fuego control a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario. Claro que no seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra y casi siempre encendía la estufa con su poder, pero nunca hacía mas que eso, Azula no se había dado cuenta de que el fuego control era prácticamente solo para pelear.

Con tierra control podías viajar, esculpir, hacer casas, puertas, joyería. Los maestros agua podían curar. ¿Qué podía hacer con fuego si no peleaba?

Sentía como si le estuvieran negando una parte de su ser.

Otro tirón y otra serie de nombres y números. Esta vez la entrepierna que ya se le estaba haciendo tan familiar cambió de lugar para dejarla de frente con un pequeño niño con la nariz mocosa, no tenía la educación suficiente para mirar a la nada como todos los demás pasajeros y estaba mirando a Azula exhalando en sus manos.

"¿Por qué no estas usando tus guantes?" le preguntó con su molesta voz infantil, "Mi mama dice que si no te pones tus guantes el hombre de las nieves te morderá."

Azula lo ignoró y siguió resoplando en sus manos mientras el niño la miraba impresionado, remarcando ocasionalmente que podía sentir su aliento y que estaba caliente.

Cuando el tren finalmente llegó a su parada estaba mas que aliviada de dejar a esa pequeña bestia atrás y salir de ahí. Se puso de nuevo sus guantes a pesar de la ola de frío que sentía en las manos hasta debajo de las uñas.

Sentir las botas contra el piso era una sensación extraña ya que en realidad estaba pisando dos capas de calcetas de lana, era como caminar sobre un colchón.

Azula caminó un poco calle abajo, la ultima vez que visitó el pequeño cuarto de Ty Lee tomó una nota mental de que la taberna en la que vivía estaba frente a las vías del tren, claro que la ocasión anterior no fue de mucha ayuda ya que habían cerrado el tren, pero aun así pensó que era útil recordarlo. Alguna vez incluso se preguntó si los trenes despertaban a Ty Lee cuando pasaban en la noche, aunque lo dudaba después de recordar lo grueso de las paredes de su habitación.

Había que caminar un poco para llegar a la taberna, aunque estaba frente a las vías estaban en diferentes niveles del suelo por lo que tenía que bajar para llegar ahí. Tenía los dedos de los pies completamente entumidos pero no le importaba, lo que le molestaba eran los dedos de las manos que añoraban intensamente el calor de su aliento, Azula suspiró aliviada cuando por fin llego a la gran puerta que pertenecía a la taberna.

Era muy cómodo ahí dentro, se sentía maravillosamente cálido, al menos para Azula ya que en realidad la taberna tenía una temperatura media, aunque si el cantinero cerrara la puerta seguramente podrían hacer la habitación mucho mas cálida.

El hombre que, Azula supuso, era el encargado la vio entrar, era la única persona ahí, parecía estar limpiando una mancha en la pared de algo que Azula no quería enterarse, le sonrió afectuosamente mientras se alejaba del trabajo que estaba realizando.

"Hola jovencita." Le dijo jovialmente, parecía del tipo de personas que ríen moviendo toda su barriga, como su tío, "Apuesto que estas buscando a nuestra chica, no he oído ni pío de ella en días, ven conmigo pequeña, estoy seguro de que estará feliz de verte."

Azula no dijo nada, solo se quito su capa y la apretó contra su pecho siguiendo a el hombre a las escaleras de atrás. Recordaba la ultima vez que que había subido esas escaleras, llegó al cuarto de Ty Lee con sentimientos encontrados, ahí fue donde Ty Lee se aprovechó de esto y la sedujo, ahí fue donde recorrió la suave piel de Ty Lee con sus dedos.

Las escaleras crujían fuertemente con el peso del hombre frente a ella, cuando Ty Lee pasaba por ellos apenas y se escuchaba ruido, por supuesto ella apenas y lo había notado, por mas difícil que le fuera admitirlo, Azula había estado demasiado distraída admirando las piernas de Ty Lee como para poner atención a los sonidos.

Miró brevemente al hombre frente a ella y suspiró, no disfrutaba ni cercanamente ese momento como lo hizo la vez anterior.

Cuando terminaron de subir todas las escaleras el hombre se paró frente a la puerta que Azula reconoció como la del cuarto de Ty Lee, quito el seguro a la puerta y regresó por donde habían subido sin decirle otra palabra a Azula quien abrió la puerta con entusiasmo.

Azula jadeó con la ráfaga de aire caliente que la golpeó en la cara cuando abrió la puerta. El cuarto de Ty Lee estaba hirviendo, en cuanto cerro la puerta se quito toda la ropa hasta quedar prácticamente en ropa interior.

Con sus dedos encendió una lampara que estaba cerca de la puerta para poder ver mejor y se encontró con Ty Lee mirándola atontada desde su cama, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

Se limpió el sudor que tenía en la frente, aunque en realidad no ayudo mucho porque ya tenía cabello mojado de tanto sudor. "¿Azula? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Azula miró curiosamente a Ty Lee, a pesar de el calor extremo que se sentía en el cuarto estaba bajo varias capas de cobijas y algunas de sus capas extendidas para que también sirvieran de cobijas.

Y temblando.

"Revisándote." murmuró sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Ty Lee y poniendo una mano sobre su frente suavemente. "Estas enferma."

Ty Lee rió débilmente mientras cerraba sus ojos "Solo un poquito."

"Bueno, eso es lo que ganas por tontear bajo la lluvia." Azula tenía planeado regañarle un poco mas pero decidió ir por un poco de agua para Ty Lee, su mente estaba dividida, por un lado estaba enojada con su querida Ty Lee por causarle estos inconvenientes, pero por otro lado estaba preocupada por ella, después de todo debía estar muy enferma como para no ir a verla.

"Tu no estas enferma." le dijo después de tomar un trago de agua, "Y tu también estabas tonteando bajo la lluvia."

"No seas ridícula. Yo no me enfermo y yo NO tonteo." Sus palabras eran duras, sin embargo las decía suavemente mientras limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Ty Lee con un trapo húmedo.

Se supone que es bueno estar caliente cuando tienes fiebre, tiene sentido después de todo calentar el cuerpo para matar los germenes y un poco de calor extra debería ser extra bueno, pero viendo a Ty Lee cubierta en su propio sudor le hacía dudar a Azula que fuera bueno.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en cama sin tomar nada?" Azula gentilmente trataba de quitar el pelo húmedo que tenia su amiga en la frente, pero los mechones volvían a su lugar original como si tuvieran vida propia.

Ty Lee suspiró inclinándose hacía la mano de Azula. "No se, no tengo calendario." Le acarició la mano a Azula "Se siente bien."

Si no hubiera ido a verla Ty Lee probablemente habría sudado tanto que se hubiera deshidratado.

Azula acarició el cabello de Ty Lee, un poco mas fuerte esta vez.

Se veía tan patética tirada ahí en la cama cubierta por capas y capas de cobijas, sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo. Pero incluso en todo ese desastre de sudor y suciedad aun así se veía tan dulce y hermosa, era tan inocente y joven, a Azula no le gustaba que estuviera enferma, no merecía estar enferma, Ty Lee solo quería ir al zoológico y ahora yacía en la cama cociéndose en sus propios jugos.

"Escucha Azula... se que estoy pegajosa y repugnante, pero... ¿Te podrías quedar conmigo? Realmente me encantaría tu compañía." Abrió sus ojos un poco para poder verla. "Ademas así podrías cuidarme, después de todo es tu culpa que este al borde de la muerte."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué es mi culpa? Ademas no estas al borde de la muerte" Su voz se elevó un poco por un momento pero se controló después de ver sus grandes ojos, esos ojos que generalmente se veían alertas y vibrantes...tan llenos de vida, ahora se veían tan cansados, le rompían el corazón a Azula.

Azula dejó que sus dedos viajaran por la suave piel del rostro Ty Lee, acarició la blanca mejilla de Ty Lee que ahora tenía un intenso color rosado, bajó su mano hasta la quijada que estaba temblando, incluso para sus dedos la piel de Ty Lee se sentía muy caliente, todo su cuerpo radiaba un calor intenso.

Ty Lee la miraba tranquilamente, sus ojos estaban mucho mas oscuros de lo normal y sus pupilas estaban bastante dilatadas, de cierta forma parecía quedarle bien esa mirada. Azula se sentía avergonzada por pensar así alguien que estaba en su peor momento, pero no podía evitar disfrutar de la mirada llena de confianza que tenía Ty Lee para ella, estaba ahí entre sus manos, esperando lo que le diera Azula, alguna orden o tal vez una pequeña caricia, confiaba en ella, confiaba completamente en Azula como para exponerse frente a ella completamente indefensa.

Azula movió sus dedos hacía los ojos de Ty Lee esperando que lo cerrara para poner sus dedos en su parpados gentilmente, sostuvo su rostro y solo vio en el amor y confianza, probablemente lo mismo que mostraba su cara cuando se sumergió bajo el calor infernal de las sabanas con su Ty Lee.

Probablemente todo ese calor la derritió junto a Ty Lee porque no podía apartarse de ella ni aunque lo intentara.

* * *

**Perdón, se que me retrase una semana y no tengo una excusa valida, solo mi eterna adicción a los videojuegos, pero mi adicción les tiene una sorpresa para compensar XD **

**Si me siguen se habrán dado cuenta que subí una nueva historia, es precisamente acerca de adicciones a videojuegos, y si, es Tyzula **Aquí es cuando todas gritamos de emoción****

**Bueno eso todo, nos leemos la próxima semana... espero.**


	8. El tejado

Apenas comenzaba el invierno, aun no había nieve inundando la ciudad por lo que Azula pensó que era un momento ideal pera intentarlo.

Aun sin nieve el aire estaba helado, pero después de un largo y caluroso día de trabajo en la tienda de té junto a las estufas y sirviendo agua hirviendo, un poco de frío era bienvenido, ademas tomaría un poco de tiempo hasta que se pasará por su manta y sus abrigos.

Azula recordaba que en su infancia a sus sirvientes casi les daban infartos cuando descubrió que podía trepar al tejado y estar 'sola' por primera vez en su vida. Desde el momento en el que nació Azula estuvo rodeada de gente con sus reglas y expectativas. Cada que superaba un reto uno nuevo y mas difícil le era impuesto, pero Azula siempre lo lograba, siempre conquistaba.

Estar sola era como el cielo. Al principio Azula no sabía que hacer consigo misma, toda su vida había estado tan ocupada complaciendo a los demás que nunca había aprendido a complacerse a si misma. En el tejado junto a las gárgolas no se sentía como la princesa Azula, la hija menor de Ozai y Ursa, se sentía simplemente como Azula. En ese lugar donde supo quien era descubrió cosas de si misma como su color favorito, las cosas que le gustaban y las que no.

Y sin pensarlo se encontró haciendo lo mismo en el techo de la tienda de té. Después de cerrar el cielo estaba pintado de un azul oscuro y la luna se empezaba a asomar tímidamente en el horizonte.

Otro día sin saber quien era.

Una idea la golpeó de pronto con fuerza. Azula siempre había sido 'alguien' pero ahora era 'nadie' y no sabía como serlo, ahora que ya no era alguien sus únicas opciones eran desaparecer o cambiar, pero ¿cambiar a que? Ser ella misma, ser la princesa de alguien mas, ser una mesera...

Azula suspiró mientras veía el vaho de su aliento flotar hasta mezclarse y desaparecer en el aire. Algún día Azula no tendría un mañana para pensar las cosas y desaparecería también.

"Pero no pronto." Sonrió débilmente murmurando hacía las estrellas.

Azula recordaba el despertar hace unos días bajo extremidades que no eran suyas y con un largo cabello castaño impidiendo algo de su visión pensando una sola cosa... Que no le importaría despertar de esa forma por el resto de su vida. El ver la cara inocente de su querida Ty Lee durmiendo no parecía algo tan malo. Azula se preguntaba si tendría la oportunidad de despertar mas días junto a ese hermoso rostro. Sería una eternidad que valdría la pena vivir.

Azula mordió su lengua por ese pensamiento.

No, Azula... La Princesa Azula no era así, estaba comenzando a pensar como una campesina. 'Que importa si no tenemos dinero, mientras tengamos amor todo saldrá bien'. Que ridículo. Azula estaba hecha para llevar ropas finas, no para mendigar para apenas poder comprar pan.

Pero... el despertar con esa mujer era todo un lujo. Las mujeres son tan esplendidas, tan deseables. Ahora comprendía porque a los reyes en el pasado se les permitía tener su harem, porque había casas donde los hombres podían ir para estar en compañía de mujeres. Y la idea de tener una hermosa mujer entregándose a ella, entregando su su suave, frágil y delicado cuerpo a alguien tan tosca como ella requería una confianza admirable. Alguien que pudiera amar tanto... un amor tan infinitamente dulce... solo una mujer podría amar así.

En algún lugar en el fondo Azula ansiaba que algún ser así se le entregara de esa forma. Alguien que confiar y entregarse completamente a ella. A pesar de que supiera el horrible monstruo que es Azula. Alguien que confiara que esas manos que hirieron a tantas personas la protegerían y la tocarían suave y amorosamente.

Azula miraba un ave de plumaje oscuro volar a lo lejos, algo bastante raro, a las aves les gustaba el clima cálido por lo que esta debía estar solo en el invierno de Ba Sing Se.

Debía dejar de pensar esas cosas. Ella era una princesa y las princesas se casaban con hombres. Las princesas solo debía aspirar a dar a luz príncipes. Toda su vida le habían dicho que eso era lo que iba a hacer ella también. Pero los hombres eran tan rudos, tan arrogantes y repulsivos. La sola idea de ser la esposa de alguien, de ser la inferior, la que se sometía le daba nausea.

Pero Azula ya no estaba en la Nación del Fuego. Su padre ya no estaba ahí para castigarla si le decía cosas sucias a una linda sirvienta. Nadie le decía que hacer o quien ser, pero volvía al mismo problema... ¿Quien era Azula? Tal vez no tenía el valor para ser quien ella quisiera ser.

Escuchó un extraño ruido que provenía de abajo la distrajo de su barrera de ideas. No había notado que frío ya la había alcanzado bajo su manta y abrigos.

"Que frío esta haciendo." Una voz se quejaba y Azula no pudo detener la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios al escuchar esa voz.

"Ty Lee" Su voz tenía un gentil tono, "¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"

Una cabeza se asomó por el borde del tejado al momento que termino de de hablar, Azula miraba intensamente a Ty Lee mientras terminaba de escalar con una gracia que solo Ty Lee poseía.

Ty Lee le sonrió dulcemente, "Te conozco tontita." Su pequeña y delicada nariz estaba bañada en un suave color rosa que le quedaba mejor que su apariencia normal.

Azula rió entre dientes mientras Ty Lee frotaba sus manos con un gesto de completa concentración en el rostro, se veía tan linda pero infantil a la vez, definitivamente hermosa.

"Ven aquí" Azula se quitó uno de sus guantes y le tendió la mano a Ty Lee.

Ty Lee la miro con curiosidad por un momento para después darle a Azula una brillante sonrisa. Sus dedos se unieron y una ola de calor las envolvió sorprendiendo a ambas.

Sosteniendo la mano de Azula se sentó a su lado compartiendo la manta que Azula había llevado. Su largo cabello estaba suelto para proteger su cuello del frío como una larga capa de seda. Después de sentarse junto a Azula Ty Lee no pudo decir nada, no trato de moverse o inicial alguna conversación, simplemente mantenía su mano entrelazada con la de Azula para sentir su calor.

Y Azula se sentía en ese momento mas como ella misma que cuando estaba sola.


	9. El Distrito Financiero

Otra mañana de invierno, la escarcha ya cubría una buena parte de la ciudad, cosa que Azula odiaba, se quejaba con su tío constantemente del frío pero ahora lo único que estaba en su mente eran unos perfectos labios rosas y la deliciosa manera en la que le sonreían.

Iroh las había mandado a comprar al distrito financiero, bueno solo había mandado a Azula pero a Ty Lee le pareció una idea maravillosa ir al Distrito Financiero y ahora la seguía a todos lados.

Incluso en invierno el Distrito Financiero de Ba Sing Se estaba lleno de gente los fines de semana. La gente pululaba en una gran masa de rostros vacíos, sus brazos y codos chocaban contra los de personas que no conocía y no había visto jamás. Era en lugares como este en los que se daba cuenta de lo grande que era la humanidad, era imposible caminar por esas calles sin chocar con alguien.

Estar con Ty Lee en esa gran masa de gente era algo extraordinario, Ty Lee la seguía solo a ella, solo a ella le sonreía con esos exquisitos labios, de alguna forma eso la hacia sentir feliz... feliz y posesiva.

"Ty Lee." Azula la regañó cuando la vio merodeando cerca de las tiendas de ropa, "Estamos aquí por el miserable té solamente. Si quieres comprar hazlo tu sola o cuando no tenga un encargo que hacer."

Ty Lee dirigió sus brillantes ojos hacía los de Azula y le sonrió ampliamente. "Vamos 'Zula solo será un segundo, acabo de ver el vestido perfecto... dejaré que me lo compres." le sonrió dulcemente para intentar convencer a Azula.

"Tal vez de regreso," Azula murmuró tímidamente, "Si te portas bien para mi."

Ty Lee obviamente estaba complacida con esa respuesta, "No te preocupes, siempre me porto bien." Le dedicó a Azula la sonrisa mas amplia que pudo justo antes de voltear y ver su siguiente distracción, esta vez un puesto de flores.

"¡Azula! Por favor, los narcisos son mis favoritos."

Azula suspiró y continuo caminando rumbo a la dirección que le dio su tío. El viaje hubiera sido mucho mas rápido si Ty Lee no parara cada vez que veía algo que llamaba su atención. Hizo una nota mental de nunca llevar a Ty Lee a ningún tipo de mercado de nuevo. Al verla recorrer el lugar como una niña pequeña jamás te daría la impresión de que ha tenido dinero toda su vida.

En el bullicioso centro del mercado Azula encontró finalmente un edificio que concordaba con la descripción que le dio su tío.

La tienda la recibió con un tintineo de una pequeña campana que colgaba cerca de la puerta y una gran cantidad de olores familiares a los que se encontraban en el Dragón de Jazmín, pero en una cantidad ridículamente mayor, sequedad, muerte, vejez y polvo. Ideal para los cadáveres o para aquellos cercanos a tal destino.

"Hola querida." Una dulce voz maternal le llamó a través del pequeño cuarto. La tienda era igual a la mayoría de todos los edificios de clase baja, piedra blanda y suave con excepción de unas lineas de metal que daban apariencia de una caja al interior, probablemente para evitar a los ladrones que sepan tierra control.

La anciana mujer le sonrió detrás del mostrador. "Debes ser la pequeña nieta de Iroh, desde luego solo un hombre tan guapo podría tener una sobrina tan encantadora. Desearía que mi hijo aun estuviera por aquí, los dos se verían tan bien juntos." Azula no pudo evitar la mueca de desprecio que apareció en su cara al pensar tal posibilidad, aunque la mujer no pareció notarlo, volteó un momento para tomar un gran libro del escritorio que estaba a su espalda y cuando lo abrió en la página indicada extendió una mano.

Le tomó un momento a Azula darse cuenta de porque había extendido la mano, cuando lo hizo soltó en su mano un gran sobre lleno de dinero. La mujer sonrió y dejó el sobre en un cajón del escritorio sin mirar dentro de el.

"¿Tu tío quiere la orden de siempre, nada especial esta vez?" Le preguntó la mujer mientras escribía algo en el libro que estaba sobre el mostrador.

Azula no dijo nada, nunca había tenido tolerancia para hablar de trivialidades, no tenía caso y era un desperdicio de tiempo. La mujer sabía perfectamente bien que en el sobre que le había dado había una lista de todo lo que su tío quería ordenar, pero su tío le había pedido específicamente que fuera "buena" cuando se fue en la mañana. Ademas no importaba si no le contestaba, la vieja mujer ni siquiera la habría escuchando.

De alguna forma se estaba acostumbrando a el degradante proceso de servir, quedarse callada, morderse la lengua si era necesario, para no ofender a los demás, la gente no era observadora y nunca lo notaban.

Azula aveces deseaba poder ser como los demás, deseaba que sus únicas preocupaciones fueran si sus zapatos lucían bien o si estaba siendo una buena hermana, madre o hija. Deseaba poder ser ingenua, ingenua y feliz.

Pero en lugar de eso se estaba ahogando en un terrible sentimiento de cobardía. Azula sabía que todos los seres humanos eran animales egoístas que solo pensaban en si mismos, sabía que las emociones eran imaginarias y si te dejabas llevar por ellos el resultado seguramente iba a ser malo, sabía que el amor era solo una respuesta automática de las personas para satisfacer sus necesidades. Sabía que estaba sola.

Sabía todas estas cosas, pero por un momento deseó no saber nada de eso.

Solo por un minuto.

Azula dio un pequeño brinco con el sonido de la campana de la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos, sus reflejos la hicieron rápidamente, en la puerta, como un pequeño cachorro perdido, se encontraba su Ty Lee en sus túnicas verdes.

Le sonrió tímidamente a Azula quien por reflejo también le sonrió.

"Hola querida, ¿Puedo ayudarte?" La anciana la miró y le sonrió de la misma manera que hizo con Azula.

"N-no." Ty Lee caminó hasta estar a lado de Azula y la tomó de la mano para demostrarle que venía con ella, la anciana volvió a su libro.

Un niño pequeño salió de la parte de atrás de la tienda, tenía al rededor de ocho años. Al igual que la mayoría de los niños de clase baja se veía sucio y andrajoso. Cuando vio a Ty Lee y a Azula les sonrió coquetamente.

"Hola chicas, ¿Puedo ayudarlas?"

Ty Lee de inmediato soltó una risilla tonta y se agacho para estrechar la mano del niño, pero el pequeño lo que hizo fue besar sus dedos ganándose una mirada asesina de Azula y un regaño de su abuela, quien lo puso de nuevo a hacer sus labores en la parte de atrás de la tienda.

"Lamento el comportamiento de mi nieto. Su madre es una ebria y cuando va por ella a los bares aprende los hábitos de los hombres de ahí. Tendré el encargo de tu tío en un día o dos, el inventarío esta un poco desorganizado y no quiero mandarle algo venenoso por error."

Azula salió prácticamente corriendo de la tienda después de que la anciana le indicó que se podía retirar, se estaba sintiendo como una persona común que tenía que comerciar té para vivir y no le gustaba para nada. No le gustaba el como podía identificar las plantas y flores solo con olerlas, no le gustaba tratar con gente vieja y no le gustaban los pequeños niños repugnantes.

"Ese pequeño era una lindura." Ty Lee la alcanzo entre la multitud y entrelazó sus brazos para no separarse de Azula de nuevo, creando un poco que calor que contrastaba con el frío aire de afuera. Le sorprendió a Azula lo cómodo que se sentía tener ese brazo junto al suyo, era como si fuera natural el que perteneciera ahí.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino tratando de encontrar lugar suficiente para poder permanecer lado a lado a través de la multitud. "Ese niño parecía un contenedor de enfermedades," Apretó la quijada al recordar como se había atrevido a besar la mano de SU Ty Lee. "Deberías lavarte la mano."

"Me encantan los niños, son tan pequeños, inocentes y lindos." Ignoró a Azula, "¿Viste sus dientes? le faltaban los dos dientes de enfrente, los niños son lindos cuando les faltan esos dientes, hablan con un seseo tan tierno."

"Los niños son solo gente pequeña y estúpida."

Ty Lee rió entre dientes al escuchar esto, "Tu fuiste una pequeña niña muy inteligente y muy linda también. Espero tener montones de niños así."

Azula se burló de lo que acababa de escuchar, jamás le habían gustado los niños y ella jamás tuvo la oportunidad de serlo. Desde que podía recordar siempre se consideró a si misma como una persona adulta atrapada y degradada al cuerpo de una niña.

"¿Tu quieres tener hijos algún día?" Preguntó Ty Lee gentilmente.

"No." La respuesta fue instantánea y con la mirada le pidió el motivo que tuvo para hacer esa pregunta.

"Pienso que vas a ser una buena madre." Ty Lee sonreía mientras miraba al frente, estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la plataforma del tren y sin darse cuenta las dos caminaban pausadamente, como si no quisieran llegar a su destino.

Azula rió de buena gana al escuchar la respuesta de Ty Lee. "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

Ty Lee se mordió levemente el labio antes de responder. "Eres fuerte, realmente fuerte, y pienso que le enseñaras a tus hijos a ser fuertes también."

Azula paró en seco y miró al frente pensativamente, en un movimiento rápido quito el brazo del agarre de Ty Lee y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de protestar la tomó de la mano sin saber de donde había sacado el coraje para hacerlo.

La luz del sol estaba alto en el cielo, haciendo que el lindo rostro de Ty Lee estuviera adornado con un hipnotizante relieve de luces y sombras. Azula la miró vacilante analizando cada centímetro su piel, sus profundos ojos grises, las pequeñas hebras doradas mezcladas entre su cabello castaño y el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

Que dulce era estar así. Ser como todos los demás, caminar de la mano con alguien que se preocupaba por ella, una linda y devota chica, sin preocupaciones ni problemas. Podía entender el porque tantas personas escogían el vivir de este modo.

"No, no lo soy." apretó la mano que tenía entre la suya firmemente pero sin lastimarla, solo para tomar valor para seguir adelante, de regreso a su miserable vida. "No soy fuerte para nada."

Si fuera fuerte no tendría la necesidad de estar con alguien de este modo, no estaría estancada en el maldito Reino Tierra, en las noches estaría planeando su siguiente ataque, pero en cambio solo se imaginaba que es lo que llevaría puesto Ty Lee el día siguiente, esperando con ansias que fuera ese lindo vestido que abrazaba la divina figura de Ty Lee tan perfectamente y la hacia ver hermosa.

Alguien fuerte no se habría rendido así. Azula trataba y trataba pero era difícil cuando algo tan simple como la pequeña y suave mano que estaba entre la suya le iluminaba el mundo, tanto que no podía ver nada mas.

Y de esa forma regresó al Dragón de Jazmín, a los uniformes, el té y a encender la estufa con lo que quedaba de su legendario fuego azul. Y a Ty Lee acompañándola día a día, haciéndola sentir que las cosas no eran tan malas después de todo.

* * *

**Hola, perdon por la tardanza, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa, estuve con fiebre una semana entera y aun no puedo usar la compu por mucho tiempo porque me da un dolor de cabeza horrible, tratare de continuar lo mas rápido que pueda pero tengan paciencia por favor.**

**Por cierto en una de mis tantas alucinaciones me di cuenta de que no tengo ningun amigo al que le guste avatar, de hecho tecnicamente solo tengo un amigo y a el no le gusta avatar(se que no debería ser mi amigo si no le gusta avatar pero es el unico asi que me tengo que conformar u_u), el caso es que no me gustaría morir sin tener algún amig con quien discutir de avatar, si alguien tiene intencion de desperdiciar un poco de su vida manden un mp :D**

**P.D. Si, se que pedir amigos es practicamente lo mas patetico que he hecho pero mi linda cabeza aun esta confusa y puedo usarlo de excusa lol.**


	10. Las Palabras

**Se viene mucho drama y sentimientos tristes, hirientes tal vez, pero no se preocupen al final todo sale bien y si las cosas no están bien ahora solo significa que aun no es el final.**

* * *

Estaba vestida de una forma encantadora ese día, sobresalía y brillaba sobre todos los demás. Nadie mas parecía notarlo por supuesto. Y Azula trataba que nadie notara la forma en la que la veía, trataba de aparentar que no le importaba.

Ty Lee llego a la tienda esa mañana luciendo absolutamente inmaculada, A pesar tener sus cálidas ropas de invierno también usaba sobre ellas una cantidad absurda de capas de seda, cada una en un tono de verde diferente haciéndola ver llena de vida. Incluso su largo y suave cabello caía libremente con la textura de la fina seda, al principio se encontraba lacio y en las puntas se encorvaban las finas hebras castañas que parecían flotar a su alrededor.

Azula miró a Ty Lee hipnotizada, se veía autenticamente glamurosa y no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada intelectualmente y al mismo tiempo un poco molesta. Su apariencia era un recuerdo de las mujeres cortesanas que veía a menudo zumbando por el palacio, siempre con mas dinero que cerebro y mas adornos que substancia. Pero su débil corazón se negaba a verla como una de esas mujeres superficiales que solo buscan aprobación y se conforman con chocolates baratos, en su lugar se repetía que esas ropas y el labial rojizo que estaba usando la hacían ver exquisita y muy femenina.

A pesar de que a ella nunca le había gustado usar ropas femeninas, siempre le había gustado como se veían, le gustaban las chicas que se comportaban como chicas, delicadas, algo tontas, con melodiosas voces, con cabello y piel tan suave que pareciera derretirse al contacto. Se sentía un poco hipócrita al apreciar todas estas características en otras mujeres pero rechazarlas en su persona.

Azula quería preguntarle a Ty Lee sobre ese vestido, pero se contuvo ya que no quería darle el gusto a su querida amiga de mostrar una reacción especial sobre su atuendo en primer lugar. Después de todo Azula no era alguien que hiciera lo que los demás esperan de ella.

"Azula." Su tío la llamo suavemente sobre su taza llena de té. "Pienso que nevará pronto, ¿Sabes lo que dicen sobre la primera nevada?"

Azula suspiró y continuó buscando entre los recipientes las hojas para el té que estaba preparando. "No lo se tío, ¿Significa que los dioses están enojados? los ancianos como tu siempre inventan castigos por una cosa u otra."

"Probablemente. Si fuera un dios mirando a este mundo estoy seguro de que vería muchas cosas que me molestarían." Iroh sonrió felizmente mientras inhalaba el vapor de su té. "Pero lo que iba a decir es que seguro que hará mucho frío."

"Brillante observación tío." Con su mano encendió la estufa, la flama comenzó de un fuerte y solido azul hasta que terminó siendo entre amarilla y naranja.

Azula levantó la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana que se encontraba en la cocina, la escena de afuera parecía igual que cualquier otro día, personas merodeando, algunas juntas, algunas apartadas, todas en algún tono de verde, nada que gritara que nevaría pronto.

Al otro lado del cuarto Iroh suspiró, "¿Te ha dicho alguien que tienes una conexión espiritual muy débil?"

"Si, creo que he escuchado eso antes." Azula reflexionó distante mientras miraba la pequeña libreta que usaba para tomar ordenes. Solía tener una escritura maravillosa, pero tenía que anotar las ordenes tan rápido como los clientes hablaran y los resultados eran devastadores.

"Hola querida." Azula luchó contra el impulso de voltear a ver a la persona que saludaba su tío. "Mira nada mas, podrías darle un ataque al corazón a este viejo luciendo así."

"¿Qué? ¿Un viejo? ¿Dónde?" Detrás de ella podía escuchar las estúpidas risas de Ty Lee y su tío mezclándose juntas. Se mordió la lengua e intentó volver a trabajar.

"¿Viste el cielo hoy?" Pregunto Iroh en un tono muy diferente al que usó para hablar con Azula.

"Oh, claro" Chilló Ty Lee, "Se ve tan lindo y nítido, aun así presiento que va a nevar pronto."

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo." Su tío tomo un largo sorbo de su té, "¿Hay algo mas en lo que te pueda ayudar querida? ¿Tal vez mas té? Podría hacer un poco yo mismo para salvarnos de lo que mi sobrina pudiera elaborar."

"Me gusta el té que hace Azula, tiene un carácter único. Pero me estaba preguntando si Azula podría tomar su descanso, ya pasa de la hora en la que lo toma normalmente y me ahí esperando sola."

Azula lamió sus labios mientras removía la tetera un poco antes de tiempo para tener en que distraerse. "Es un día ocupado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

"¡Pero si no hay prácticamente nadie aquí!" Ty Lee chillo indignada, Azula podía escuchar la petulancia infantil en su voz, pero detrás escucho un pequeño sonido de una campana y con alivió se dirigió a la puerta.

"Bienvenido al Dragón de Jazmín." Dijo con una voz un poco mas ruidosa de lo que convencionalmente ha usado en su vida. El cliente la miró estupefacto por la atención innecesaria y asintiendo se dirigió a una mesa. Azula tomó su orden en la mano ya que había olvidado traer la libreta consigo.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y la tienda estaba casi desierta. Incluso su tío admitía que durante el invierno el negocio no era muy bueno, hasta estaba pensando en trabajar menos horas hasta que fuera primavera. El único problema que azula tenía con esto era que no le gustaba estar sin hacer nada, porque terminaba simplemente pensando y no le gustaba la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos últimamente. No había nada lógico en su situación y pensar no hacia mas que deprimirla. Hoy precisamente necesitaba mas distracción y el universo, como hacía normalmente, le respondía dándole exactamente lo contrario.

Todo el día ha estado pensando en Ty Lee y sintiéndose ridícula al respecto, la hacía sentir enferma, la hacía sentir como un pequeño niño mirando vergonzosamente a una dama de la corte. No quería ser ese tipo de persona y si lo era prefería que fuera con alguien a quien solo viera en la distancia, si era Ty Lee tal vez en algún punto no podría controlar sus acciones.

Azula volvió a la cocina cuidadosamente, tan despacio como le era posible, sus ojos cuidadosamente pegados al suelo, lejos de cualquier otro par que pudiera encontrar, cualquier otro par de hermosos ojos grises.

"Sabes creo que estas ignorándome" Ty Lee se quejó al momento en el que Azula cruzó la puerta. "Y no me agrada para nada."

"No seas ridícula querida." Azula le contestó en su viejo tono lleno de veneno, encantada por lo fácil y natural que salía cada palabra de sus labios. Al mismo tiempo que el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba a cien millas por minuto. Miró directamente a los grandes ojos grises de Ty Lee, por un momento pensó que el efecto se rompería, pero su boca siguió moviéndose. "¿Por qué me te daría ese nivel de consideración?"

Ty Lee bajo la mirada a sus manos, cabizbaja y callada respondió. "Yo no- no se porque lo harías, lo lamento."

Azula tambaleó un poco al ver la mirada de advertencia que le dio su tío pero la ignoró. "De hecho es extraño que hayas llegado tan lejos, estoy segura que sabías que me iba a cansar de que me estuvieras acosando tarde o temprano." Se lamió los labios notando vagamente que habían comenzado a temblar. "No mereces ni siquiera que te ignore querida, eres solo una cosa tonta y patética que se aferra a mi."

"¡Azula es suficiente!" Su tío puso una mano sobre su hombro fuertemente. "Discúlpate con tu amiga ahora."

"N-No, esta bien, en realidad ella tiene razón." Ty Lee levantó la mirada y su rostro le rompió el corazón a Azula, ademas de ser invadida por una ola de empatía y un fuerte deseo de abrazarla, sin olvidar las constantes nauseas que sentía en la boca del estomago.

"Es verdad, todo lo que digo." A pesar de todo lo sentía no podía parar, simplemente no podía detenerse, parecía que la sonrisa malvada de su rostro tomara el control por si sola. "Tu presencia me enferma, ¿Como es posible que alguien sea tan idiota? es patético, tu eres patética y tal vez el motivo por el que no te quería ver es nada mas y nada menos porque pareces una ramera vestida así. Aunque realmente no es muy diferente de tu ropa normal, eres una-"

"¡Azula" Iroh la interrumpió apretando fuertemente su brazo.

Estaba llorando, Ty Lee estaba llorando, no tuvo la decencia de dejar el cuarto para que no la vieran llorar, para ocultar su debilidad. Pero por alguna razón cuando la vio parada ahí tan pequeña y delicada en medio del cuarto con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, no pensó que fuera débil. Ty Lee debía ser muy fuerte para haber confiado en alguien como ella.

"Creo... creo que me iré ahora." murmuró entre sollozos mientras se secaba los ojos, "Obviamente no me quieres alrededor."

Azula no podía apartar los ojos de Ty Lee, no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada. Generalmente las palabras venían a ella fácilmente, un poco de manipulación en el momento indicado y obtenía lo que quisiera. Azula siempre se había enorgullecido de su habilidad para tener siempre el control de todo, de tener las palabras correctas en cualquier momento. Pero nada venía en ese momento, en ese momento tan, tan, tan, importante su habilidad falló.

Ty Lee dio la vuelta mucho mas despacio de lo normal, fue un alivio para Azula, odiaba no poder soportar el dolor que mostraba su cara, odiaba el no tener tener control de la situación y odiaba odiar también.

Este podía ser el fin de sus problemas, si Azula dejaba caminar a Ty Lee por esa puerta nunca tendría que lidiar con las incomodas 'situaciones' con ella otra vez. Viviría como estaba destinada a vivir, una vida llena de dignidad y poder.

Sin Ty Lee para distraerla Azula podría volver a planear su vida. Volver a los planes para tratar de tomar la Nación del Fuego de nuevo. Que había pasado con los planes de matar a su tío y desaparecer en el Reino Tierra para reclutar un ejercito. Todos esos planes y sueños para el futuro desaparecieron el momento que Ty Lee cruzó la puerta de la tienda.

Desde que era una pequeña niña Azula esperaba y soñaba con convertirse en Señor del Fuego, después de su padre por supuesto, soñaba con apoderarse del mundo, poder vivir en el palacio y no volver a seguir las ordenes de nadie mas, no tendría que levantar ni un dedo y podría vivir como una verdadera princesa por el resto de su vida.

Todo eso si dejaba a Ty Lee salir por esa puerta.

Pero de alguna forma ese futuro ya no se veía tan brillante.

* * *

**Gracias por cierto a las dos lindas personas que respondieron a mi grito de soledad, pido perdón si me mostré algo cortante o mala onda, no soy así, simplemente soy mala para hacer amigos XD**


	11. La Soledad

**Si regresé, se que ****_posiblemente_**** están molestos conmigo así que les dejo el capítulo primero y luego mis patéticas excusas. Disfruten.**

* * *

Todos siempre se van, no, todos los que son importantes para Azula siempre se van. Azula solía pensar que era porque tenía algún defecto, que tenía algo que la hacía innecesaria, que algo impedía que los demás la amaran.

Incluso cuando se esforzaba mucho, seguía todas las reglas, sobresalía en todo lo que hacía, incluso así solo recibía miradas frías. No tenía sentido, miraba alrededor y veía gente que no era tan especial como ella, gente tonta y estúpida, estaban rodeados de otros dándoles abrazos, amor y reconocimiento. Padres que les decían a sus hijos que eran especiales cuando obviamente no lo eran. Amigos que reían incluso cuando el otro no estaba siendo gracioso.

Azula era Inteligente, hermosa, sus talentos eran increíbles. ¿Por qué su madre susurraba cosas malas de ella cuando creía que no la estaba escuchando? ¿Por qué las chicas querían estar alrededor del torpe y débil Zuko cuando ella podría protegerlas mejor?

Todas esas cosas la hacían pensar que el mundo era injusto. La hacían pensar que tal vez hablaba de una forma extraña, tal vez no era tan bonita como sus sirvientas le decían, tal vez había algo, algo vago e indescriptible que ahuyentaba a todos a su alrededor.

Su padre le dijo que el problema lo tenían todos los demás no ella, le dijo que la gente común era inferior y no importaba lo que pensaran, le dijo que no existía el amor mas que el amor que sientes por tu líder y tu nación. Pero claro el se fue también, al igual que si madre, al igual que Zuko, su tío, Mai y por último Ty Lee.

Azula tenía sentimientos confusos hacia su padre en este punto, el fue el único que se interesó por ella, le hablaba suavemente y le daba cosas bonitas. Por supuesto se hablaba aun mas suavemente a si mismo y se reservaba las mejores cosas para el solo. Se fue cuando ella mas necesitaba a alguien.

Pero aun así sabía que su padre tenía razón, el problema era de todos los demás. Se sentían amenazados por quienes eran superiores a ellos, no les a agradaba estar junto a alguien que los hiciera ver insignificantes y preferían ver a los que tenían los defectos de ellos mismos.

Es por eso que todos se fueron, ellos eran débiles y ella es fuerte.

Y ella puede manejar la soledad como la persona fuerte que es. Puede dejar que la gente se aleje de ella sin tener que rendirse, puede estar sola, no necesita de gente que terminará fallándole en todo. No necesita escuchar a nadie decirle lindas palabras llenas de dulzura, llenas de mentiras.

Azula podía dejar ir a Ty Lee, debería dejarla ir. Ty Lee era débil después de todo, era por eso es que se iba. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que esto pasara. Azula no la necesitaba, no necesitaba de nadie. DE NADIE.

Azula se quedo inmóvil viendo la puerta por un largo tiempo. Su tío le estaba hablando, al principio eran gritos, después su tono se fue haciendo mas y mas suave. Pero Azula no estaba escuchando nada de lo que le decía. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la puerta frente a ella. Estaba contando los minutos que le tomaría a Ty Lee llegar a la estación del tren. Contando los minutos que tenía hasta que le fuera imposible alcanzarla, contando los minutos que tenía hasta que estuviera sola de nuevo.

Azula sintió un dolor agudo en el estomago. Una pequeña traición de su cuerpo que traba de hacerla elegir ser débil. Algo que trataba hacerla abandonar su determinación y la hacia querer salir por esa puerta y correr hasta alcanzarla. A Azula no le gustaba sentirse mal, sentir en general ya era suficientemente malo.

Ty Lee ya debía estar en cuarto en aquella taberna en estos momentos. Azula había estado contando, contando y contando. Aun no era muy tarde, aun podía alcanzarla en su cuarto mientras empacaba. Aun no podía permitirse hacer algún movimiento, temía que si lo hacía su cuerpo la traicionaría de nuevo e iría tras Ty Lee.

Con mucho cuidado permitió a sus pies moverse lentamente. Su tío aun estaba parloteando en su oído y el sonido la estaba hartando. Un poco de aire fresco le haría bien. No era que estuviera cayendo en la tentación de ir tras ella, simplemente saldría por un poco de aire para ayudar a aclarar su cabeza. Eso le ayudaría a diferenciar entre lo que era lógico hacer y lo que su mente le hacía creer que era lo correcto.

Caminar hasta afuera de la tienda fue mas difícil de lo que pensaba, sus pies se sentían pesados y su cabeza llena de pensamientos en conflicto no ayudaba mucho. Se sentía simplemente cansada de todo.

Al salir de la tienda sintió que su cuerpo le respondía bien de nuevo, sus pasos volvían a llenarse de elegancia, como los de un felino acechando a su presa. Las suelas de sus zapatos golpeaban el pavimento lentamente apenas se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos como fantasmas a la distancia. La gran fuente que se encontraba frente a la tienda brillaba con las luces de las miles de estrellas en el cielo de Ba Sing Se. Había una delgada capa de hielo en la superficie, pronto toda el agua se encontraría en el mismo estado.

Había algo que no le gustaba a Azula. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Pero ayer también había estado tranquilo, al igual que el día anterior. El agua seguía corriendo, el día seguía terminando en un frío atardecer, pero había algo que la molestaba y no la dejaba en paz.

El techo.

Azula aun tenía el techo para sentirse en paz. Tal vez sus pensamientos se aclararían allá arriba, siempre se sentía mejor después de pensar un rato ahí. Tal vez si pasaba un buen rato de tranquilidad ahí podría convencerse a si misma de que era algo bueno por fin estar sola de nuevo, podría fortalecer su decisión y podría dejar de quejarse y sentir pena por si misma.

Azula camino lentamente hasta el costado de la tienda en silencio, cuando se cruzó con una pequeña flor en una maceta un gran deseo de destruir la inocente flor la invadió, no tenía idea de donde había salido toda esa rabia pero sabía que nada bueno pasaría si se entregaba a sus instintos de destrucción. Dejando la flor de lado camino hacia donde el techo era mas bajo y de un salto subió. Sus músculos vibraban con energía después del salto, pero algo llamo su atención antes de poder disfrutar la sensación en su cuerpo.

Lo que Azula vio...

Sus ojos se encontraron disparando una energía casi palpable que hizo a Azula perder el aliento. No tenía palabras, su corazón agonizaba con dolor y arrepentimiento. Ty Lee estaba llorando envuelta en la cobija que Azula había dejado ahí antes.

"Lo lamento Azula, de verdad lo siento." Ty Lee soltó la cobija deprisa al ver a Azula y trato de limpiarse los restos de maquillaje corriendo por sus mejillas. "Estaba apunto de irme pero no pude. Soy una tonta, lo se, fue algo realmente estúpido venir aquí, lo siento."

Azula solo podía verla sin hacer nada. Estaba empezando a perder el equilibrio estando tan cerca de la orilla del techo. Sin hablar, o incluso pensar en lo que hacía, caminó hasta estar cerca de Ty Lee y se arrodillo a su lado mientras continuaba mirándola.

"Se que no te agrado mucho y que solo estabas siendo amable al aceptarme aquí todo este tiempo. Tal vez es porque soy una tonta pero yo de verdad te quiero y te admiro, Solo quería estar cerca de ti Azula." Ty Lee bajó la mirada al no recibir una respuesta, aun estaba nerviosa, pero se sintió un poco mejor cuando se dio cuenta de que al menos Azula aun no le gritaba que saliera de su vista. "Ahora que estas aquí solo quería decirte adiós una ultima vez, aunque en realidad parece que no me estas escuchando."

"De verdad eres una idiota." Azula habló por fin, pero su tono era uno suave y lleno de alivio. "Pero me alegro de que lo seas, de verdad me alegro." Ty Lee pudo ver un pequeño rastro de una sonrisa formándose en la boca de Azula, ahora sabía que aunque se fuera esa noche no habría resentimientos y podría regresar a visitar a Azula de vez en cuando.

"Entonces te agrado." Le preguntó Ty Lee un poco incrédula.

"A veces... si." Azula tosió en su mano. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Su mente apenas podía formular palabras. Siempre había sido buena con las palabras, obteniendo lo que quería con ellas, si quería algo simplemente lo decía y lo obtenía. Y ahora había algo que definitivamente quería pero simplemente no podía ponerlo en palabras.

"Bueno yo también me alegro, al menos soy buena para algo." Ty Lee mordió su labio que aun temblaba un poco y un pequeño sollozo salió cuando intentó tomar una bocanada de aire, el sonido resonó en los tímpanos de Azula.

¿Por qué no podía decir nada? La única respuesta que pudo pensar era que así era ella, siempre hiriendo a la gente que la rodea, Azula el monstruo que se alimenta de la pena y la miseria. Aunque tenía el poder de aliviar el sufrimiento de Ty Lee no podía poner las palabras en su boca, ni siquiera en su cabeza, a duras penas podía respirar con la imagen de Ty Lee frente a ella, pensar en que decir parecía imposible.

¿Que era lo que quería? ¿Que era lo que quería? Por los dioses ¿Que demonios era lo que quería?

"N-no te vayas." Azula murmuro apenas audiblemente, si no hubiera estado tan cerca de Ty Lee probablemente no la hubiera escuchado. Azula se sintió mucho mas ligera después de decirlo, había esperado decir esas palabras desde hace mucho tiempo... no solo a ella.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en los labios perfectos de Ty Lee que bajo la cabeza tratando de esconderla. "Por supuesto." Tomo un poco de aire para tranquilizarse un poco. "Como tu quieras Azula."

* * *

**Bueno al menos ya Ty Lee no esta sufriendo, así que por favor tranquilicen sus amenazas XD se me pase, y aunque me quede sin computadora 2 meses no es motivo suficiente para no actualizar, bueno ninguna disculpa será suficiente así que ahorita mismo me pondré a traducir el capitulo que sigue, ese es mas lindo y probablemente con ese si me perdonaran, tal vez este listo para mañana. TAL VEZ. Y bueno si quieren exigirme que siga actualizando para que me sienta culpable pueden hacerlo en mi tumblr: "hypno - angex. tumbrl . com", no he posteado mucho tyzula últimamente pero ya casi es la semana de tyzula asi que nos espera una buena dosis.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, muchas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo lectores maravillosos.**


	12. El Tren

**Si pensaron que no iba a cumplir... piensen de nuevo.**

* * *

Estaban las dos solas, pero bien podría haber cientos de personas al rededor mirándolas y aun así estarían tomándose de la mano. Azula había entendido que no era una persona fácil de tratar, un periodo de calma garantizaba problemas en el horizonte. Sabía que su vida no podía ser tan simple.

Azula y Ty Lee estaban el tren en medio de la fría noche. Ty Lee aun tenía esa gloriosa vestimenta que le causo tantos problemas hoy y Azula se estaba congelando en su uniforme de trabajo pero no se permitía temblar con el frío. El aire se sentía extraño esa noche, mas húmedo de lo que era normal a principios de invierno, pero probablemente tenía mas que ver con los sentimientos que pasaban por la cabeza de las dos chicas que con la noche y las luces que la iluminaban.

Ty Lee estaba inusualmente callada, estaba sentada con la espalda recta y su mano libre estaba posada en su rodilla. El movimiento del tren soplaba mechones de pelo entre ella y Azula suavemente.

Azula había permitido a su corazón hablar por ella hace un rato y ahora se sentía en paz acompañando a Ty Lee, no tenía palabras de consuelo para ella, pero sabía que su castaña acompañante la entendía, o al menos no le estaba pidiendo explicaciones por sus acciones de este día.

"No era necesario que me acompañaras de regreso." Ty Lee murmuró quedamente, Azula notó un poco de amargura en su voz, era algo muy inusual en Ty Lee quien siempre tomaba una actitud mas que iba mas acorde a: 'Olvidar y perdonar' "Y tampoco tienes porque llevarme de la mano."

Azula asintió quedamente, sin siquiera voltear a verla. "Lo se."

El silencio cayó de nuevo entre las dos, era tan tenso que era casi palpable.

Zumbidos.

Silencio.

"Es muy dulce de tu parte." Su voz sonaba aguda atravesando el viento de la noche. "Lo que quiero decir es gracias, gracias por acompañarme."

"Es un placer." Susurró Azula.

"No estoy seg-"

"_ES_ un placer." Le aseguró Azula. Prefería estar ahí congelándose que en su pequeña cama preguntándose si Ty Lee regresaría o no en la mañana, preguntándose si estaba realmente ofendida, herida y si de verdad la odiaba. Este silencio incomodo era mucho mejor que el silencio en su cama porque al menos tenía la certeza de que Ty Lee estaba ahí a su lado.

"¿Azula?" Ty Lee murmuró de nuevo. Era inquieta por naturaleza así que no podía estar quieta o callada por mucho tiempo.

Esta vez Azula giró la cabeza para ver a Ty Lee a los ojos pero había olvidado lo cerca que estaban, realmente muy cerca, Azula sintió como si hubiera sido atrapada por los orbes grises de su acompañante.

Ty Lee se veía realmente hermosa en la luz de la luna. Era hermosa de día también, pero de noche sus ojos brillaban de una manera distinta, de una forma  
un tanto libidinosa. Parecía una persona distinta pero con la sensualidad pura que solo tenía Ty Lee. Las sombras que se posaban en su rostro parecían pintarla con diferentes tonos suaves y contrarrestantes. Sus ojos eran oscuros y profundos mientras que sus labios se veían rojos y vibrantes. Azula pensó que si llegaba a vivir hasta ser tan vieja como su tío, quería recordar a Ty Lee de esta forma, con estos colores en su rostro.

Azula movió su cabeza un poco mas cerca tratando de memorizar su rostro y sin pensarlo paso su mano entre los rebeldes mechones de pelo que corrían con el viento. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Azula cuando vio el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Ty Lee.

"Aveces eres realmente bella." Su boca se movió lentamente antes de que pudiera analizar lo que estaba diciendo. De pronto su respiración se tornó pesada y agitada. Era incomodo hablar, era incomodo respirar.

Ty Lee cerro sus encantadores ojos oscuros creando sombras con sus pestañas sobre sus mejillas. Lentamente el arco de una sonrisa se iba formando en la boca de la acróbata mientras que el cuerpo de Azula se llenaba de una calidez de la cual desconocía el origen.

"Viniendo de alguien tan linda como tu lo tomaré como un cumplido." Lentamente abrió sus ojos y posó su mano libre sobre la mano que Azula tenía en su cabello.

Sus dedos entrelazados encajaban perfectamente en las manos de la otra proporcionándose mutuamente calor. Sus manos se veían hermosas juntas, suaves y delicadas, una imagen perfecta de feminidad.

"¿Me quieres?" Ty Lee susurró de repente moviendo su mirada que estaba posada en sus manos entrelazadas hasta conectarse con los ojos dorados de Azula.

"¿Qu-Qué?" Azula casi se ahoga al oír esto.

"¿Me quieres aquí contigo?" Ty Lee bajó la mirada tímidamente, "No quiero que lo digas por ser educada, o por que te sientas culpable. Si te molesto esta bien, lo entiendo, pero no quiero que estés incomoda siempre con mi presencia. Si realmente quieres que me vaya lo entiendo de verdad, no me molesta."

"Ty Lee." Dejó que el nombre resbalara suavemente y con la mano que tenía en su cabello tomo la barbilla de Ty Lee y levantó delicadamente su rostro hasta que sus ojos estuvieron conectados de nuevo. "Si no te quisiera aquí conmigo ya te habrías ido hace mucho tiempo."

"Aww, que tierna eres diciendo eso." Ty Lee sonrió ampliamente y después se mordió suavemente el labio. "Yo también siento lo mismo por ti." Después de decir esto posó la mano que había quedado libre ahora sobre el cabello de Azula jugando un poco con el.

Azula se permitió sonreír con la respuesta infantil sumado con el tierno gesto de Ty Lee, después de un rato Ty Lee soltó su cabello y simplemente se recargo en su hombro disfrutando el suave movimiento del tren.

A pesar que el el frío invierno estaba por llegar junto con la primera nevada del año y sumándole la falta de un abrigo apropiado, Azula sentía extrañamente un calor abrasador en su cuerpo que la hacía querer pararse, correr y gritar. Se sentía extrañamente inquieta y mareada por primera vez en lo que parecían décadas. Y por fin el recorrido terminó, pero el sentimiento no la abandonó, aun estaba adherido a su piel, al igual que lo estaba la larga y delicada mano de Ty Lee.

* * *

**Una aclaración para la persona que me criticó por MP por poner mi tumblr. Mi tumblr NO es hipster, respeto a los que tengan blogs así, pero eso no es lo mio, mi tumblr se compone básicamente de:**

**-Game of Thrones  
-Orphan Black  
-Harry Potter  
-Cosas gays  
-Cosas graciosas**

**Mas que nada fandoms de muchas cosas, no me pongo a postear lo que como a todas horas ni ese tipo de cosas, así que por favor no juzgues si no sabes y pongo otra vez mi tumblr porque quiero y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. "Hypno-Angex . tumblr . com"**


	13. La visita

Ya era tarde y Ty Lee aun no llegaba. Usualmente llegaba temprano en las mañanas, aun medio dormida pero siempre estaba ahí temprano, casi siempre a las diez o a las nueve si se sentía ansiosa y no pudo dormir bien en la noche. Ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde y no se había pasado por la tienda ni para decir hola.

Su tío le había dicho que no se preocupara, que darle vueltas al asunto solo la volvería loca. Las únicas palabras de consuelo para Azula de su parte fueron que Ty Lee 'probablemente' no estaba tirada en alguna calle desollada. Azula no confiaba en suposiciones y observaciones menores, ella estaba acostumbrada a la rutina, le daba otra otra hora a Ty Lee para levantarse de las cenizas.

No es porque estuviera preocupada. Azula confiaba plenamente en que Ty Lee podía cuidarse sola de cualquier delincuente en la ciudad, después de todo habían entrenado juntas, habían aprendido cosas la una de la otra en sus entrenamientos, una falla por parte de Ty Lee significaba una falla de ella misma. Azula simplemente se sentía inquieta, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, algo en la boca de su estomago y Azula simplemente quería que ese sentimiento desapareciera y si Ty Lee aparecía entonces todo estaría bien de nuevo y Azula podría sentirse cómoda de nuevo.

Esta extraña preocupación por Ty Lee, por asegurarse de donde se encontraba, era lo mas perturbante de todo. ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en alguien que necesitaba de otra persona para poder sentirse bien día tras día?

Azula había estado atendiendo las mesas todo el día. Su tío había notado lo distraída que había estado todo el día y no confiaba en dejarla acercarse al fuego así que le dio la sencilla tarea de encargarse de los clientes. Lo único que hacía era decir hola y gracias con un pequeño guiño y una sonrisa maliciosa, no era algo que amara con pasión pero la oportunidad de incomodar a otros era irresistible.

Las suelas de sus zapatos golpeaban el suelo rítmicamente, como si se tratara de su corazón el que hacía el ruido o el reloj que seguía avanzando sin traerle noticias de Ty Lee aun. Tic, tic, tic. Las técnicas de meditación que sus maestros le habían enseñado ahora le parecían absurdas, ¿cómo era posible que utilizaran el ritmo de los latidos de sus corazones para conectarse con la tierra? Para Azula, al menos en estos momentos, era el sonido mas inquietante del mundo.

Tic.

Tic.

Tic.

"¡Azula!" Escucho una voz llamarla desde el otro lado de la tienda y volteó mas ansiosamente de lo que se debió haber permitido a si misma. Pero conocía esa voz, era la voz de Ty Lee.

Azula la observó por un momento, su nariz estaba rosa por el frío de afuera y su cabello estaba despeinado por el viento. Se veía linda e inocente como siempre, sin un rastro de que hubiera muerto como su subconsciente quería hacerle creer. Una involuntaria sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios y creció un poco mas cuando vio que Ty Lee le regresaba una sonrisa gentil. Pero la sonrisa de Azula murió en cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba tras Ty Lee.

Mai.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? Mai, a diferencia de Ty Lee, no fue a visitarla ni una sola vez mientras Azula se encontraba en prisión. Había escuchado cosas sobre su ex-amiga por supuesto, como que aún seguía con Zuko pretendiendo ser adultos. Eso era básicamente lo que había escuchado de Ty Lee antes de cambiar de tema.

Hubo un tiempo en el las tres fueron amigas, o al menos se trataban amistosamente, Mai nunca fue una buena compañera en el crimen como lo era Ty Lee. Su forma de ser era muy independiente y no apreciaba la grandeza de Azula. Pero aún así era de gran utilidad. Podía pelear bien y le daba una ventaja para poder manipular a Zuko.

Pero ahora se veían mutuamente con una mirada fría y sin emociones. Azula no pudo evitar sentir una ola de amargura en su pecho. Mai se había revelado en contra de ella, la había traicionado completamente y el daño causado por ello no podía simplemente desaparecer.

"Hola Azula." Mai caminó elegantemente hasta estar a unos tres pasos de Azula, "Estoy segura que estas tan feliz de verme como lo estoy yo de verte" Y considerando su cara de eterno aburrimiento Azula sabía que tenía razón.

Ty Lee jaló un poco la manga de su acompañante para tratar de advertirle que cuidara sus palabras frente a Azula, la castaña sabía bien después de todo lo volátil que podía ser su temperamento. "Mira a quien me encontré en el camino." Ty Lee pausó un poco para ver que reacción tenía Azula pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta continuó. "Fuimos a desayunar juntas y a ver un poco la ciudad, para ponernos al corriente y ese tipo de cosas, fue divertido."

Mai y azula seguían con los ojos fijos la una en la otra.

"Le dije a Mai que el Tío te hacía usar uniforme pero no me creía, así que mira Mai, es como los demás empleados, ¿Verdad que Azula se ve adorable con su ropa de trabajo?" Ty Lee seguía parloteando tratando de calmar un poco la tensión que había en el aire causada por las dos chicas.

Azula casi salta fuera de su piel cuando sintió una mano grande en su hombro.

"Ah, pero si es la encantadora amiga de mi sobrino, ¿Estas aquí por placer o negocios?" Iroh pausó su saludo un momento. "Espera déjame ofrecerte una mesa para que puedas descansar tus pies. Debió ser un largo viaje hasta aquí desde la Nación del Fuego."

"Dudo que Mai haya llegado hasta aquí a pie." Ty Lee bromeó un poco.

Su tío dejó encargada la tienda a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo para poder escoltar a las chicas a una de las mesas privadas en el cuarto trasero. Este cuarto estaba reservado para ocasiones especiales o para clientes con mucho dinero. Ni Mai ni Azula dijeron una sola palabra mientras caminaban al cuarto trasero.

"¿Qué te trae al Reino Tierra? Debe ser algo muy importante como para que tengas que venir cuando el frío invierno esta a la vuelta de la esquina." Preguntó Iroh mientras se aseguraba de servirle a todas una humeante taza de té. "¿Acaso Zuko tiene una reunión importante con el Rey Tierra?"

"No. Zuko se encuentra en casa, me iba a acompañar al Reino Tierra pero aparentemente repartir las pequeñas islas de la Nación del Fuego a los granjeros para es mas importante." Le respondió en su usual tono sombrío mientras pasaba su dedo por el borde de su taza.

"¿Mas importante que venir a salir a su viejo tío? Ya me estoy haciendo viejo, sospecho que voy a tener que estar en mi lecho de muerte antes de que pueda hacer espacio en su itinerario para venir a visitarme." Frotó su barba pensativamente para después voltear a ver gentilmente a Mai y darle una suave palmada en su mano. "Dile que lo perdono."

"Si, por supuesto." Mai tomó un sorbo de té. "En realidad eso es lo que vengo a discutir, no lo del lecho de muerte, lo de venir a Ba Sing Se."

"Oh, no te preocupes por mi querida, no necesitas arrastrar a Zuko de su trabajo solo por este viejo moribundo." Iroh exageró fingiendo toser en su mano.

Mai se quedo por un momento sin saber que decir pero se dio cuenta de que era un acto y siguió con su mensaje. "En realidad estamos pensando en casarnos aquí en esta ciudad."

Ty Lee chillo de emoción tan fuerte que todos pensaron que alguien la estaba atacando.

"¿Acaso no es fantástico?" Volteo a ver a su amiga y le pellizcó la mejilla afectuosamente "Y muy romántico."

"En fin," Mai apartó la mano de Ty Lee de su rostro, "el Rey Tierra cordialmente nos permitió usar el palacio para la boda. Para mi fue solo un movimiento político, aunque el Rey Tierra no parece de ese tipo de persona. Como sea a Zuko le gustó la idea. Es mas cerca para su familia y amigos, ademas de este modo Azula puede asistir." Mientras Mai decía esto miro maliciosamente a Azula. "Después de todo estas desterrada y no puedes regresar a la Nación del Fuego."

Mai pensó que con esto Azula se levantaría enfurecida en un ataque de cólera, pero se sorprendió de ver que la respuesta de Azula era solo una sonrisa sarcástica. "Que maravilloso hermano tengo, ofreciéndome tantas consideraciones. Lamentablemente me temo que tendré que rechazar la invitación, encuentro el evento digamos... repulsivo."

"El se preocupa por ti, no se como pero aún te ama." Mai la miró un poco mas suavemente esta vez. "Eso es todo lo que vine a decir, Zuko quería venir a decírselo a todos personalmente para ver la sorpresa en su rostro, debió pensarlo mejor antes de abandonarme por sus asuntos con las islas."

Mai se levantó de su asiento indicando que ya tenía que marcharse, de pronto dio media vuelta y caminó hasta estar frente a Azula. "Se que no quieres escuchar esto pero realmente te ves bien, te ves saludable. Zuko me pidió especialmente que viera si estas bien. Y bueno eso es todo.

"Gracias, que dulce de ambos preocuparse por mi." Murmuró Azula sarcásticamente.

Y después de eso se fue con su tío y Ty Lee escoltándola. No había guardias imperiales ni siquiera un palanquín para la futura Señora del Fuego.


End file.
